Tristful Affair
by amebakys
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke's story was filled with cliches. Quarterback and the cheerleader. Childhood friends turned lovers. But their connection transcended any relationship. Their feelings were connected. But that was two years ago, before Sasuke left to Oto College, before he broke Sakura's heart, before his brother died. T/W: Depression and panic attacks mentioned in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_disclaimer : i do not own Naruto_**

 _ **Tristful -**_ Archaic sad; sorrowful; melancholy.

.

.

.

" _A thing of beauty is a joy for ever"_

Bright cherry blossoms sway gently in the breeze. Spring is making its presence known in the form of blue skies,and bright monarch butterflies making their way home.

" _After this introductory section, Keats describes the pastoral world of Endymion and his people, who are gathered to worship the shepherd-god Pan. Whereas the other shepherds are in a festive mood, Endymion appears dreamy and depressed; concerned about his trancelike state, his sister Peona leads him away to learn the reason for his sorrow. Endymion tells her that in a dream he saw and fell madly in love with the embodiment of feminine perfection—when he awoke, he was alone and heartbroken in a world that seemed hideous."_

34 students look at the front of the classroom in rapt attention,taking notes about the infamous love poem.

" _When Peona urges him not to ruin his life for a mere dream, Endymion replies that love is far more important than earthly fame, especially "love immortal."_

 _THWACK_

"Uzumaki Naruto if you're not paying attention, at least try to hide it!"

Well make that 33 students.

Naruto visibly gulped as he met the foreboding eyes of Anko Mitarashi, as she slaps a slip of paper on his desk. _Not again_ he thinks to himself as he gazes at the bright, bold letters on the paper.

 **DETENTION ROOM 313.**

Suddenly a shrill noise echoes in the air. The sound of the bell continues in the room as students are rushing to pack their things and leave. Naruto joins his pink-haired best friend by the doorway, and they walk into the bustling hallway together in silence.

"This is your fifth one Naruto, you need to stop or you could get kicked off the basketball team." Sakura speaks up. The blonde haired boy smiles sheepishly as he replied "I know Sakura-chan. And I feel so bad about it, but I know a way you can make me feel better"

A large _SMACK_ resounded throughout the campus accompanied by a loud "NARUTO!" And just like that the tense mood dissipated between Sakura and Naruto. As they made their way across the campus, the two friends talked animatedly about their classes, and cracked less than appropriate jokes with each other. As always.

Sakura was approaching her the Science building for her Organic Chemistry class when Naruto stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a serious look on her best friend, and immediately her stomach dropped. She knew what was coming, and the stiff mood returned once again "You are coming to the party, right?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed. The party was a celebration for the homecoming of Sasuke Uchiha, who went to college in Oto, and suddenly decided to transfer to Konoha University and finish off his last two years in college. The last time they saw each other left Sakura crying, and Sasuke angry. _And irrationally so_ Sakura thought bitterly.

The party was the cause of her anxiety for the past two weeks. It was a small gathering with their closest friends from high school, but with the way things ended between them Sakura didn't think she was ready to face him. _But,_ Sakura thought grimly _that's exactly what he would expect._

" _ **I can't even stand to be near you. All you do is cry, and be annoying."**_

She broke her train of thought, and smiled at the boy in front of her "Of course I'm coming, now aren't you going to be late for class?" She tapped on her ivory watch, indicating that if Naruto didn't make to his class soon, he would probably suffer a harsh and embarrassing rebuke from Professor Hatake. Naruto's eyes widened in realization and he quickly gave Sakura a hug and ran off with a quick " _that'ssoawesomecan'twaitbyeee!"_

Watching Naruto's retreating figure, Sakura thought to herself about the decision she made. She wasn't going to let Sasuke think that he got the best of her. She'll show him that she has moved on, and now is happy with her life. That the sound of his name certainly did not make her heart beat irregularly, and an emotion similar to longing tends to creep up on her. Anyways, it wasn't like she had to talk too him. She just would say a quick greeting, and then just get drunk with Ino, and hopefully never ever cross paths with him again.

She began making her way to her class walking underneath the giant, willow tree. Spring makes its presence known as the bare tree branches of winter give way to the budding green leaves. And a certain raven-haired boy makes _his_ presence known in the form of the waves of unease churning in Sakura's stomach.

 **A/N - So this is my first story that I actually plan on continuing lol. And I'm very excited I wrote the next chapter already. Please review and rate, they mean a lot too me! Also very important, but the beginning of the chapter when it talks about the poem by John Keats, that analysis was taken from eNotes and does not belong too me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer : i do not own naruto.**

Sasuke sighed and rolled over once again in his soft, blue bed. He couldn't sleep, which isn't something new. But the reason behind this insomnia was something he never expected.

He huffed again as he thought about the stupid party, his dumbass of a best friend planned. He didn't know why or how, Naruto got him to agree, but in about 19 hours, and 30 minutes he would be meeting with all his former classmates from Kashikoi Academy. Sasuke wasn't looking forward to it, especially as he might see a certain someone, who he still thought about _constantly._

He couldn't take it anymore. He thought about taking his sleep pills, but since they were prescribed many months ago, he wasn't sure if it was safe. Instead, Sasuke reached for his iPhone and ear buds, and pressed shuffle on his music player. Music won't help him sleep, but it would drive away all the invading thoughts from two years ago. He sighed once again, as the crooning voice of Matt Healy began to play. Despite his attempts before, Sasuke mind couldn't help but wander back...

 _ **And all I do is sit and think about you  
If I knew what you'd do  
Collapse my veins wearing beautiful shoes  
It's not living if it's not with you**_

" _Sasuke-kun, I don't think I can do this." Jade eyes met apathetic onyx. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to trip, fall, stab myself with my heels, and die from either embarrassment or my wounds. Either way -"_

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes, and he looked down at the small, petite girl next to him, currently shaking due to nerves. "You'll be fine Sakura" he smirked. It wasn't everyday you see the most smartest and popular girl of Kashikoi_ _Academy worry herself to death. Especially about homecoming, where everyone expected Sakura Haruno to win anyway. The said girl glared at the stoic Uchiha. "Listen this may not be a big deal to you or whatever, but I do not want to make a fool out of myself in front of the entire school!" Sasuke stopped her endless rambling by putting both his hands on top of her shoulders and look at her straight in the eyes. "Sakura you are not going to trip and die. I won't let that happen to you." Sakura's eyes widened as the color of tomatoes began to fill her face at the close proximity of their faces. Sasuke's heart betrayed him and began to beat way too fast to be safe. "S-sasuke-kun I…"_

" _The next candidate for Homecoming Queen is Kashiko's_ _own_ _valedictorian! SAKURA HARUNO" The audience outside cheered in response to the announcement, waiting to see the green eyed jewel of the school._

" _That's our cue. Let's go" Sasuke took hold of a blushing Sakura, and they made their way to the giant stage placed in the middle of the sprawling, lush, green courtyard of their school. As they walked Sasuke could feel all eyes on the two of them, and noticed the way some boys jaws dropped when they caught a hold of Sakura._

 _What's not jaw dropping about her? thought Sasuke, glancing at Sakura from the corner of his eye. And indeed she was beautiful. Wearing a muted white dress that poofed out a little in the bottom, and had a thigh slip paired with silver pumps to make her pale legs look even more longer and voluminous. Her pink hair was done in an elegant bun, letting a few strands frame her face and giving a sophisticated yet gentle vibe. Her makeup was dark and smoky, drawing attention to bright emerald eyes, and full, full lips. Even though he would die rather than admit it, Sasuke was in awe of her. She looked as every bit of a queen, regal and graceful in the way she looked and carried herself._

 _Finally, they arrived strands the stage and took their place besides the other two can dates for the crown. Ino Yamanaka_ _and Ami Watanabe. Sakura and Ino immediately started squealing at each other, and traded good jokes about who was going to win. Sasuke exchanged a nod at Shikamaru Nara, Ino's escort and ignored the flirtatious gaze of Watanabe. He didn't know much about her, aside from the fact that she once put gum all over Sakura's hair when they were younger, resulting in Sakura having to cut her precious long locks away. Both girls never spoke to each other after that, but Watanabe always shot nasty looks every time Sasuke and Sakura were near each other._

" _And the Homecoming Queen of class 2017 is…" Inuzuka Kiba began. Besides him, Sakura grabbed onto Sasuke's arm, nearly cutting off the blood supply._

" _INO YAMANAKA!" The audience roared, and Sakura and Ino began hugging each other. "CONGRATS PIG!" Sakura squealed, proud of her best friend. The raven haired boy watched as Sakura gazed at Inos figure walking to receive her crown, when she turned back to face Sasuke. "Well at least I didn't die" She teased, smiling happily proud of her best friend. "You are so annoying" replied Sasuke and he knelt down to place his lips on hers finally finding out if they were as soft as they look._

 _ **I feel sick and I know I can't lose but  
It's not living if it's not with you  
It's not living if it's not with you, it's not, it's not**_

The song ended as Sasuke broke out of his thoughts, and glared at the wall in front of him. This party was going to be a disaster. How can he face the one girl he loved after, destroying her heart, and two years of no contact? He couldn't bear it if Sakura hated him, but knew she has a more than enough reason too. And with that thought Sasuke rolled over and closed his eyes at another attempt to sleep away his pain.

"OI TEME ARE YOU DEAD! OPEN UP! DO I HAVE TO CALL THE POLICE!"

Sasuke shot up from his bed, startled from the rude wake up call. Someone was knocking on his door. _Very loudly._ And there was one person who would only dare to bang on the lone Uchihas door.

"NARUTO you bastard, what's the matter-" Sasuke was cut off when the blond rushed past him and made a beeline straight for the kitchen. "Honestly what's the point of having a phone if you never even pick it up? I've been calling and calling you for the past two hours, and where is the ramen!?" Naruto kept on chattering away inside the kitchen, while Sasuke mainly zoned out. That's how it was with the two of them. Polar opposites, yet they understood each other well enough. Sasuke grabbed a tomato from his fridge, and started eating it mindlessly. "... and Sakura-chan is coming too so make sure you actually clean up!" Sasuke's eyes bulged as a piece of tomato got lodged in his throat. "Sasuke? HEY WHAT!" Naruto ran over and started pounding on Sasuke's back with more force than necessary. "I'm okay, stop touching me dobe" he snapped, and he glared at the offending piece of fruit. Traitor.

Naruto nodded, and then a sly smile slowly grew on his face. "Ooooh Sakura-chan has such an effect on you, and she's not even here. I bet you still have a crush on her. Hey why did you guys break up anyway? You guys were like Romeo and Juliet minus all the dying bits-". The blond stopped talking as he sensed an ominous presence over his shoulder, and turned around to see Uchiha with a deadly glare. If looks could kill, Naruto would be on fire.

Sasuke sighed and turned around. A wave of tiredness washed over him. The travelling, rough sleeping, the party, and now the anxiety of seeing _her_ again made him want to _sleepsleepsleep._ Sensing his change in demeanor, a concerned Naruto approached his best friend. "Sasuke are you going to see a therapist here?"

Sasuke flinched. Talking about his problems always did that to him. "No"

"My old therapists said he had to relocate or something" He added answering Naruto's unspoken question. "Have you been taki-" The blond began. "Naruto I don't want to talk about it right now,." Sasuke's voice interrupted him, cold and impatient. "Okay, but if you're not taking your pills, I'll spoon feed to you like the little baby you are dattebayo!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, and felt the delicious breeze on his skin. He missed the spring season in Konoha. Back in Otogakure, it was just endless rain and didn't do anything to help his mood. While waiting for Naruto to be done with shopping for the party, he once again questioned his decision to come here, full knowing that the spring had nothing to do it.

During late parts of the night in Oto, intoxicated with alcohol, the moments he allowed himself to be real with himself, Sasuke thought about Konoha and all that he left behind. A blond haired boy that shone as bright at the sun, who he knew was constant in his life as the sun rising and setting. And a girl. A girl with endless green eyes that kept him grounded, and lost all at once. A girl with rose-colored locks that he wanted to weave his hand around. Those two were the reasons why he wanted to come back. Because he felt like bits and pieces of himself were cracking, and deteriorating away in Otogakure, and he was scared of everything, and _ohsotiredofbeingalone._

"WOAH! Ow!" and a pattern of quick footsteps. These sounds broke Sasuke out of his reverie. He opened his eyes and saw… nothing. The sidewalk was empty, but no! A flash of pink around the bend of the sidewalk. It didn't take a genius to realize who it was.

 _Sakura._

 **A/N: So this was pretty long compared to the previous chapter, and right now the story is going a bit too slow, but dont worry! I'm just setting things up, and I wrote a 2 short chapters before we get to the exciting bits. The song I used is called "It's Not Living (If It's Not With You)" By The 1975, which was stuck on repeat for the past two days. Thank you so, so much to Sharingan blossoms, Natal Lee, and the three other guest reviewers for all the love! Have a good week, and if you can make sure to review and rate (they make uploads happen much faster!).**


	3. Chapter 3

Far away from the supermarket, but not far enough, lay a girl in her bed. Her eyes slowly opened revealing viridescent eyes. The same eyes slid over to the object in her hand. A cellphone with a soft pink case and a slug pop-socket was opened up to Naruto's number.

Sakura was debating for the last two hours if she should call and cancel going too Naruto's party. After today's embarrassing fiasco she realized that maybe going to the party was a big mistake. She sat up to stretch and winced at the slight pain on her knee, a remnant of the afternoons events.

 _Sakura was coming back from getting groceries when she noticed something that nearly made her throw up her breakfast._

 _There standing underneath a blooming apple tree_ _ **,**_ _stood Sasuke Uchiha with his eyes closed. Petals fluttered to the ground, soft and hesitant as the breeze ruffled past._

 _Sakura was immediately overwhelmed with emotions. Anger, confusion, sadness, fear went through her mind all at once. She was at war with herself. Part of her wanted too go up to the boy and roundhouse kick him in the nose, and demand answers. And the other part just wanted to run away, and never look back._

 _So Sakura opted for a compromise. She inched forward to yet a closer look at him. Was he the still the same as before? Being so concentrated on the Uchiha she didn't notice when a couple of kids stumbled into her, sending her sprawling on the ground._

" _Woah! Ow!" She cried out as her knee scraped against the ground. Shit shit shit. She got up and made a mad dash around the corner and ran all the way home._

Sakura wall of anxiety. One question rang in her head as clear as bells.

Did he see her?

A vibrating noise caught her attention, and she saw someone was calling her. "Hello?"

"FOREHEAD ARE YOU READY YET? I'm waiting downstairs, and you're taking forever!" Sakura's other blonde haired, blue eyed best friend shouted.

Sakura glanced down at her ratty oversize t-shirt filled with food stains, and her shorts. "Uhh Ino I think I might need your help"

Sasuke glanced at his watch. 9:30 and the party was in full swing. He sat by the kitchen counter near a certain drunk Kiba and Naruto. They were talking about something stupid and senseless as always, so he didn't even bother listening. Shikamaru and Neji were watching television in the other room, and none of the girls had turned up yet. Not that he cared, anyway Sasuke reminded himself.

Sasuke looked calm, and composed. Indifferent to anything, and everything around him. However, inside he was a mess. He's couldn't eat, and his nerves were twisting in his stomach. He was being torn apart. Briefly he wondered about the pills in his nightstand drawer, and if he should take some. But his thoughts were cut off at the sound of the doorbell. "That's the girls!" exclaimed a drunk Naruto. "Let's go TEME, I wanna see my Hinata-chan." Before Sasuke could even protest, Naruto grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the front door.

Sasuke's heart started beating heavily as he was approaching the front door, _whichsuddenlyseemedwaycloserthanbefore._ Naruto threw the door open revealing Ino, Tented, a flustered Hinata, and …

No Sakura.

His shoulders slouched in relief, and it felt like some of the weight on his shoulders went away. Sasuke still couldn't help but feel a tiny disappointed that Sakura didn't come. Did she hate him? Was it messed up that he felt angry that she might hate him? With a bad taste in his mouth Sasuke went straight toward the alcohol lying on the kitchen.

Unbeknown to the boy, a good 30 minutes later a certain rose haired girl was walking up his block, fuming and anxious with nerves. "Stupid Ino and her stupid car, and her stupid parking!" Sakura cursed. It wasn't fair that Sakura had to be the designated driver _and designated parker._ She glanced at the upcoming house, _his house,_ and once again cursed her bad luck. _I am never playing rock-paper-scissors with that stupid Pig again! I know she cheated. God I wish I can use some alcohol._

Sakura's legs turned up the corner, and up the driveaway of Sasuke's modest one story house, almost of their own accord. She hopped on the porch steps, and raised her shaking hand to knock on the door, when suddenly it swung open to reveal…

A very drunk Sasuke Uchiha, swaying on his feet a beer in his pale hand. He glanced down at Sakura's face, and leaned in very close… "Sakura I missed you." he said in a sultry, sexy voice, that sent Sakura's heart into haywire. _What the-_ The male grunted, and he promptly collapsed into the arms of a very shocked, and flustered Sakura.

 **A/N: Thank you to** **CherryClementines,** **lezzgoblue, Sharingan blossoms, darkdemonish, and Yamora Love n Friendship for reviewing!** **I wasn't able to upload at all because of finals! Buuut, now I'm on break and I'm working on the story a lot more. I really hope this chapter was too your liking, review and rate if you can. Have a great day/evening!**


	4. Chapter 4

"N-naruto-kun! Quickly, Sakura needs help!"

Naruto turned away from the game of cup pong he was playing (and dominating) with Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, and Ino. He saw a wide eyed Hinata, and immediately felt something off. "Where's Sasuke?" He asked noticing the absence of his best friend. "About that…" Hinata trailed off, and beckoned Naruto to follow her, and together they walked into the living room.

And the sight that beholded them was something that drove the alcohol's effects right out of the blue eyed boy.

In the navy couch lay a passed out, shivering Sasuke with a clearly worried Sakura standing over him. She had her hands on his forehead, and muttering aimlessly. Naruto gulped. This was not how he expected the two ex-lovers to meet.

"Naruto, I need you to take Sasuke to his bedroom, Hinata could you please grab some blankets? They should be in the closer right near the bathroom." Sakura ordered, and a determined Hinata left the room. As Naruto began to carry (a very heavy) Sasuke over his back, he wondered how Sakura managed to know where the blankets were, when Sasuke himself probably didn't know. Then he remember in the old days, where Sakura used to go to Sasuke's house almost everyday, to do who knows what (not that Naruto wanted to know).

Naruto set down the raven-haired boy down on his bed, and in came Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Tenten, over enthusiastic Lee, and Hinata with the blankets. "Guys I need you to back up, Sasuke needs some space!" a voice came from the back. The small crowd parted to reveal Sakura, holding a thermometer and a wet towel. "Hinata can you pass me the blanket. Thanks". Naruto noticed the way Sakura gingerly placed the fabric over Sasuke, and immediately began barking orders.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee I need you too clean up the kitchen it's a whole mess in there! Tenten, Ino the dining room, and living room is completely trashed, how would you think Sasuke would feel when he wakes up, and sees his whole house in a wreck. He would kill every one of us, resurrect us, and kill us again!"

After the group of friends left, with a disgruntled Ino muttering "Clean freak just like his boyfriend", Naruto tentatively asked, "What can I do to help you and Sasuke?" He didn't want too just sit there and feel useless. "Naruto, I need you to stay here while I make some soup for Sasuke. He has a high fever, and chills." And with that, she turned around and left, hell-bent on making the perfect soup for her new patient.

Naruto sighed, and leaned back beside the nightstand and looked at Sasuke. "Teme, some things never change".

 _Naruto's breath came out in loud puffs of air, and his whole face was red. He was just exiting the cafe with Shino, and Hinata when he received a phone call that made his stomach drop to the floor. "It's Sasuke-kun, h-he was on the floor surrounded by his own vomit, passed out. I'm in the City Hospital, come as quick as you can, Naruto" He heard the slight quiver in Sakura's voice. A million questions ran through his mind as he ran. Sasuke? Passed out all alone? That was a very un-Sasuke thing to do, but after putting his brother to the ground a few months ago, Sasuke was acting strange. His cold personality seemed to be amplified even more, and his appetite seemed to be non-existent._

 _Now, Naruto was standing in front of the black steps of City Hospital, and anxiety filled his stomach. Not wanting to remember what happened last time he came here, the blond pushed past the heavy black doors and started looking for his best friends._

" _Room 209, room 209- Aha! Found it!" Naruto made a move to grab the door handle when a sight caught his eye. Through the little window in the door, Naruto could see Sasuke's head lying on the lap of a exhausted Sakura. He smirked when he saw the tips of the Uchiha's ear turn pink, and opened the door a little to hear what they were saying._

" _... And make sure to drink lots and lot's of water, Sasuke-kun. When I saw you passed out like that I-I felt so-"_

" _Sakura."_

" _Yes, Sasuke-kun?"_

" _You're so annoying."_

 _Sakura's eyes narrowed, and she removed the hand that she had placed on her boyfriend hair. "I'm annoying?! Do you even know how scared I felt seeing you like that. And you have the audacity to call me annoying? You can't even take care of yourself, you hardly been eating , and-"_

" _Sakura."_

" _What?" replied the mildly annoyed female._

" _I'm sorry"_

 _Sakura's eyes went wide, and she knelt down to hug the raven-haired boy. "You better be." she said, voice muffled, as she buried her face in his chest._

 _Naruto smiled tenderly watching his two best friends hug. He didn't know what he would do without the two of them. The bond that the he felt towards Sasuke, and Sakura was closer than any other friendship, and seem to outlast any type of love. They were family._

" _Hey let me get on this hug too! I can't let teme get everything!" he exclaimed making his presence known. He half expected Sakura to bonk him on the head, and Sasuke to get up, and ruin the moment. But Sakura moved over on the bed, and patted on the space next to her. Naruto went over, and wrapped his arms around Sakura, and Sasuke, and Sakura laid her head on Naruto's shoulder._

 _They watched the glittering snow fall hesitant at first, and then faster and faster toward the ground where they rested on a soft bed of earth. The three friends were content and Naruto wished that he could stop time, and just enjoy the tender warmth of the moment forever._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _What's that smell?" asked Sasuke_

" _Hmm?" Sakura started sniffing the air._

 _Besides her an embarrassed Naruto rubbed his head, "eh sorry I couldn't hold it in"_

" _NARUTO!"_

"Naruto?" a soft voice called.

Tearing his eyes away from his best friend, Naruto looked at the doorway and saw Sakura standing with a bowl of soup in her hand. "Is he awake yet?" She asked cautiously. Naruto shook his head, and exhaustion took over him, and slumped over. Maybe the party wasn't a good idea after all.

A slender hand pressed on his shoulder. "Everyone is leaving, go say bye, and take rest. I'll watch him for the rest of the night." Sakura said. Naruto nodded and got up to go to the door. Before he left he took a glance back.

The room was enclosed on darkness the only light filtering in was from the hallway, painting Sasuke and Sakura in a golden light. Sakura was standing over the sick boy with a mixture of sadness, and worry etched in her face. She began pouring water into a glass.

Naruto smiled. Something never do change.

Sakura fingered the pink pajama shirt in disbelief. It was still here. After two years, the top was still in Sasuke's drawer that was once reserved for her. It used to be filled with more, but before he left he returned everything. At the time Sakura thought that it was just merely spring cleaning.

She let out a sharp bark of laughter. Spring cleaning? She was so naive back then. There were so many signs, and she just blanton ignored them. Evading her questions about college, snapping everytime she mentioned the future.

Quickly changing in the top, and boy shorts she borrowed from Naruto (who was sound asleep in the next room) she quickly made her way too the Sasuke's room. She didn't know what to make of just what happened. The whole ordeal was quite weird to say the least.

When Sasuke passed out in Sakura's arms she took note of his shakiness, and felt his forehead. His body temperature was way too high, and he reeked of alcohol. He had a fever and was dehydrated. Sakura dealt with worse cases when she volunteered at the hospital, and Sasuke wasn't at that stage yet. And Sakura would make sure he didn't get sick enough to go too the hospital. Not while she was here.

Entering the room she checked to see if Sasuke awoke. Seeing the limp figure made her breathe a bit easier. She didn't know what to do or say if he was awake. She glanced at his navy blue signature watch on the nightstand and opened the drawer to place it in, and the feeling of nostalgia washed over her as memories began to play of their own accord.

 _It was 2am and darkness blanketed the city. Sakura_ _was sitting on the cold marble top in Sasuke's kitchen observing the boy put a dish of roast chicken breasts with Garbanzo beans, Gorgonzola, and of course, tomatoes_ _inside the oven. "it'll be ready in about 30 minutes" he said._

 _Sakura smiled and went over to the laptop and a sweet tune began to play in the air.. "Let's dance Sasuke-kun". She held his arm and smiled sweetly at him. The type of smile she knew Sasuke couldn't resist. "Hn" he said just as Sakura knew he would._

 _ **She is blue sky I'm the gray  
Have the night but leave the day  
She the feather I the weight**_

 _It was dark save for the few flashes of lighting outside. The couple's heart was soft and their gazes were filled with love as they swayed in a each other arms._

 _thunder sounds surrounded them, and the sky growled every now and then. The air was full of electricity and Sakura swore she could feel magic flowing from in her veins. Enclosed in the love of her life arms, with the rain patterning gently against the windows, Sakura felt at peace with the world._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura blinked back tears and shook her head. They were so beautiful, and Sasuke just tore it apart like it, like _they_ meant nothing.

She was about to close the nightstand drawer when something caught her eye. She rummaged through the drawer to get a closer look at the object. And then her heart almost stilled.

Sasuke was walking down an empty hallway. Eberything was dark, save for the light at the very end, indicating someone was in the room.

Curious to see who it was, Sasuke continued walking down the hallway which seemed to get longer and longer with each step. And then he walking a bit faster. But the light was getting farther and farther. "Sasuke! We're waiting for you, come quick" a voice called out. A head popped out of the room and Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw it was his mother smiling at him.

"Okaasan!" Sasuke called out now breaking out into a jog. "I'm coming wait for me!" His heart beat at the thought of seeing his mother again. But the room seemed to get farther and further away…

"Sasuke don't you want some food? Okaasan made your favorite. Pickled tomatoes" Itachi walked out of the room and smiled, beckoning Sasuke to come over.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sasuke cried out now in a full out run. He felt like he was running for hours, legs aching with effort. How long was the hallway?

Then Sasuke saw his father come out of the room, _smiling._ He reached out his hand, and said "Cmon Sasuke I'm so proud of you, don't you want to watch the basket ball game with me?"

Sasuke nodded, still a little shocked that his father was _proud of him. And he wanted to spend time with him!_ His family began calling his name, a blend of all the people he loved.

" _Sasuke! Sasuke, hurry up…_ "

"Sasuke!"

The raven haired boy shot up, panting and shaking. He felt a cool hand lay on his forehead and looked to see… Sakura. She was wearing the cute pink pajam top that was his favoitre on her, and orange boy shorts.

What had happened?

"Here drink this, you still have a fever and you're really dehydrated." A cool glass of water was placed in his hand, and Sasuke almost sighed at the contact.

Not wanting to think about his nightmare, Sasuke instead observed Sakura as she went around the room adjusting it to his liking. He didn't know how Sakura felt towards him, but he felt a little better knowing that she didn't hate him, obviously. But the stiffness in her movements, and the fact that she avoided eye contact told him that she felt a little awkward near him.

She was near the curtains when he spoke aloud.

"Sakura"

Her hand stopped in their actions, and she turned around to face Sasuke, but not entirely _at_ him.

"What happened?"

"Oh, I explained you have a very high fever, and severe dehydration. You were very shaky and-"

"No, what actually _happened?"_

A beat of silence and then…

"When I came, you opened the door, and you were a bit shaky on your feet and then" She paused contemplating. "You fainted and I caught you." She completed in a matter-of-fact tone.

 _What._

The last thing he remembered was feeling drunk and woozy on his feet and through the kitchen he saw Sakura walking up to his house. He went to the front door, feeling light and happy and then he…he…

Fainted in her arms.

Sasuke wanted to throw himself out the window.

"Anyway, I have some questions of my own, Sasuke." she piped up

 _Oh no_ Sasuke thought _Now she's going to ask me why I left her on the bus stop, Why I broke her heart, why I didn't tell her-_

"What are _these?"_

Carefully, Sasuke turned around to see what the female was talking about, and his heart caught in his throat.

Because the object in her hands was something no one was supposed to know. And the only way Naruto knew was purely by coincidence, and now Sakura was holding, _whenshewasntsupoosedto and noweveryoneknows-_

Sakura's slender hands were holding up an unopened pack of antidepressants.

 **A/N: Sorry for the slight cliffhanger, but I wanted too upload two chapters in a day (to make up for the other days). Anyway, as mentioned in the summary Sasuke has clinical depression, and if you're not comfortable with that, than please don't read this story because there will be a lot of chapters surrounding mental health issues. This story is not going to be one of those stories, where love cures all or whatever because that's so unrealistic. I'm going to try and make Sasuke very realistic, which is why I'm doing a whole LOT of research, but if you do notice anything wrong, PLEASE TELL ME! Thank you all for reading, and rate and review if you can (they make uploads happen much faster!)**


	5. Chapter 5

"None of your concern"

"What?"

Sasuke reached over, and grabbed the cursed object from her hand. "What this is, is none of your business. You don't have to act so concerned when we both know you hate me, Sakura. Leave." He replied in a cold and merciless voice.

All Sakura could do was gape at him.

"Out" Sasuke repeated gesturing towards the door with gritted teeth. His hands began to shake, why couldn't she just leave goddammit?

Finally, Sakura made at move. She ran out the bedroom and Sasuke lay back on his bed. A few seconds later he heard the front door slam shut.

What. The. Fuck.

An enraged Sakura was storming out of the Uchiha home. Rage flowed through her like lava. She wanted to punch something. No, she wanted to punch _his stupidly handsome face,_ and pummel it into the ground.

 _Once again,_ Sasuke gave Sakura the cold shoulder.

 _Once again,_ she was left in the dust.

Then to horror, _tears_ sprang up in her eyes, and were now making their way down her face.

She couldn't believe it, first she was left on the bus stop that fateful day, with no explanation whatsoever. The, he decide to return when she was doing so well without him. To live, to love, and even to laugh. And after taking care of him while he was sick, he kicked her out of his house at almost 1 am. All because she wanted to him to explain, why he had antidepressants in his drawer.

From the way Sasuke acted when he saw the packet in her hands, the medicine meant something to him. So maybe he was taking whether that be for anxiety, depression, or he was abusing it. But that was a very un-Sasuke like thing to do. But then again it has been two years. What did Sakura know about this, taller, handsomer, boy?

Exhaustion took over her, as she reached her apartment building. She opened the door and said "Tadaima" to no one. She moved out of her parent's house to commute easier to college, and the hospital. But the habit still hasn't left her.

 _Tomorrow class starts._ The thought briefly entered her brain before she reached her bedroom door.

She reached over to bed and immediately collapsed, too tired to even change. From the kitchen came the persistent drip-drop-drip of the kitchen tap. Wind whispered through the branches and rustled the leaves. Stars, which dotted the inky canopy glistened, and glean. The promise of new beginnings hung in the air, waiting to be set free with the arrival of the sun.

The school hallway is different today. Along the walls are big posters in almost every color imaginable, decorated with sparkly letters of equally loud proportions. "May Gala? So soon already, huh?" Sakura mused, toying with the corner of one of the posters.

She remembered last year's gala. Her date was with a red-haired romantic name Gaara. He was part of the exchange student program from the Sand, and was the one to ask her out. That night was a whirlwind of events. There was music, booze, and lots of food. Everything about the night was magical, and exhilarating. But there was always a thought in the back of Sakura's mind saying, " _Your first college dance was supposed to be with Sasuke"_

But Sakura kept that where it belonged. In the back of her head, not letting it dampening the seemingly endless night. She wasn't going to let Sasuke do that too her, not when she was finally a college student.

Shaking her head, she walked to her English class. She would go this year, but probably with Hinata, and Tenten as a group. Ino no doubt, would snag a date.

She took her usual seat by the window. One thing about her English class, was that it was small, and had desks like back in high school. But the teacher, Professor Anko was one of the best, renowned for teaching the best of the best students. Which is sometimes why Sakura wondered, why her two dumbass friends were in this class with her.

 _Speak of the devil._ Ino came rushing in, a panicked look on her face. Looking around, the blonde haired girl noticed that her teacher still didn't arrive yet, and wouldn't get embarrassed for being late to class. She heaved down in the chair behind Sakura, and sighed a breath of relief.

Sakura turned around too talk to her when her eyes fell on Ino's new shoes. "Are those another new pair of sneakers?" She exclaimed. That rich bitch got one every week.

Ino smiled sheepishly, and moved her feet in circular gestures. "Yeah, doesn't go great with my outfit today!" Sakura tried not to feel jealous as she admired the white crop top, and lavender denim jacket that brought out Ino's eyes, and the blue cutoff shorts that she knew were 80 dollars or more. Sometimes, she couldn't believe that someone as gorgeous as Ino was her best friend. With her blond hair, sea blue eyes, and charming smile, she has just about every guy's mouth on the floor.

Sakura quickly glanced at her oversized pink sweater (and was that a ketchup stain on one sleeve?) and leggings, and grimaced. "Yeah, if you want to look like a giant grape." She replied teasingly.

"At least my forehead isn't so big that even Dora can't explore it!"

"What was that? All I heard was oink, oink, oink, oink!" Sakura placed her finger on her nose, and lifted it up so that it resembled a pig's nose and stated snorting.

"Hey!"

The girls looked at each other, and broke out into laughter. "Sakura, aren't you excited?" Ino asked.

"About what? The Gala?"

"No" The blonde haired girl paused. "Well yes, but you haven't heard-"

"Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino. One peep out of you two, and it's a 10 page essay about the importance of conventions." Anko interrupted.

Sakura made eye contact with Naruto, who was slinking in through the front door, late as usual. The blonde reached his desk without catching the attention of Anko, and fist pumped in the air in a silent victory. Then he turned around and shot Sakura a guilty smile.

 _Why did he look so guilty for?_ Sakura turned around to face the front and her mouth went dry.

Standing there near the desk, was a quiet Sasuke looking at Sakura. He caught her stare, and turned away glaring at the floor away.

"...Sasuke Uchiha from Oto College. Take a seat Sasuke" Anko prattled in the background.

But he looked _terrible._ He has dark moons under his eyes, and a haggard, bony look. When he walked to the empty chair diagonal to Sakura's desk, it was sluggish and slow. Sakura's fingered twitch to do a check-up on him. With the temperature he had yesterday, he should still be at home getting rest, and drinking fluids. But here he was, like the stubborn brat he was. _Hmph._ How typical.

For the remainder of the lesson, Sakura couldn't concentrate. Her eyes kept on drifting too the ebony haired boy off to her right. She noticed how slow his pencil went, and how his breathing sounded harsh to the trained ear. She narrowed her eyes. They needed to talk. And most importantly, he needed medical attention.

"Naruto. Do you have Sasuke's number?"

 **A/N: I'm not sure how to page breaks on FF, so if the little ***** don't show up, but there is a large spacing, it means that it's in anonther / or location. Anyway, thoughts on the chapter? Did you like it, or have any suggestions? Please review and rate, as they inspire me too keep on writing new chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

_We need to talk meet me by the courtyard at 11- Sakura_

The campus of Konohana University was beautiful, to say the least. Sunlight fell through thick wall of trees, like speckled bits of gold, filling up every space between the leaves with warm light. The rays tumbled down strands of grass, which gleamed, and swayed in the gentle breeze. The sky has ripened from a fresh orange color into a pale blue with wisps of white clouds.

Sasuke glanced at the text again. He noticed that Sakura got a new number, he wouldn't have known if she hadn't signed the text with her name. The dobe probably gave her his number.

The whole time during English, he felt her eyes on his back. After last night, he was surprised that she was still willing to talk him. But what about, he wasn't sure. Maybe everything, maybe nothing. After two years, he wasn't sure who she was yet.

"Sasuke" Her rosy perfume filled the air next to him, sending a wave of nostalgia rolling down him. Maybe some things haven't changed.

"Hn. You wanted to talk."

"Yeah" Sakura tilted her head towards one of the paths. "Let's take a walk."

Two blonds popped out of the bush, behind where Sakura and Sasuke once stood.

"Wow, she really ditched me for him. Whatever happened to sisters before misters?" the girl grumbled. "It's fine Ino. They're meant to be. I'm tired of watching them, let's just get them together!" exclaimed Naruto. Ino sighed, and voiced out her concerns "Are you sure Sasuke won't hurt Sakura again. She was so broken after he left, and now when she's been doing so well…" She trailed off, fists clenching.

"He won't. Believe me when I say Sasuke felt worse" The blonde replied

Ino wasn't too sure about that, but she knew that despite what happened in the past, Sakura never felt happier when Sasuke was near. Even before they started dating, Sakura never failed to crack a smile with Sasuke. And that's all Ino wanted. For Sakura to be happy.

"I'm thinking the classic 'push them into a closet and let them sort it out' might be good." She said.  
Naruto grinned, knowing that this was Ino's way of saying she agreed. "We shouldn't be interfering, but it's been _years_. We need to get them to talk!"

"If they find out we did this, we're going to be in so much trouble. They can bond over their mutual anger"

And with that, the friends walked off in the opposite direction, scheming, and planning a way to get the star-crossed lovers back together.

 **A/N: Okay this chapter is extraordinarily short, but I'm very busy with some things like school an stuff. I'm really ahead in the story, but it's come to the point where I'm experiencing a short writers block. I'm not sure if the stuff I'm writing is up to par with everyone. Anyways, thank you to** **darkdemonish, and Yamora Love n Friendship for reviewing! Please, please review if you can, I'm planning to upload much faster if you do!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_WARNING: Suicide, depression, and panic attacks are included!_**

 _It's been about 6 months since Itachi née San died. Suddenly the world seem to be losing its color. There were fleeting moments when he felt happy and safe when he was with Sakura or Naruto. But overall, Sasuke stopped caring, stopped eating or sleeping. He knew it was bad and that he should take care of himself. It's what his brother wanted. But all Sasuke felt was an endless sea of sadness, and emptiness._

 _He felt like there was a distance between himself and the world. He felt hopeless, like there wasn't any future for himself. He also felt so so angry. How could the world move on, when Itachi Uchiha, his brother, his only family just died. Why weren't they acting like they had a crushing weight on their heart? Sasuke knew that this was irrational, but he stopped caring long ago._

" _You should meet with him." Shikamaru slid over a white business card._

 _They were in Shinobi Cafe, where Shikamaru asked Sasuke to meet him over text._

 _Sasuke looked at the card in confusion. It read, Sound Village therapy, and in smaller letters Orochimaru PhD along with a phone number, and address._

" _This is for a therapist." He replied staring at his friend with a level gaze._

" _I think you should meet up with him. You haven't been the same some you're brothers death."_

" _Obviously my brother died, would you be happ-"_

" _You've been so disinterested in everything. Everyone is so worried about you. I'm not a therapist but I think you might be depressed."_

 _What. The. Fuck._

 _Did he really need to repeat that his brother just died, the only parental figure he had since he was 7 years old? The one person who he thought would have his back? Who left him all alone?_

" _I know it's your brother of course you would still be grieving. But you're showing severe signs of depression and that could be dangerous. Either ways you should meet up with him. Even being perfectly normal- and I use that term very loosely- everyone should see one. For their mental health" The lazy genius continued._

 _He got up and put some bills on the table. "Anyway think about what I said. I have to go" and with that he left the cafe, leaving a sullen Uchiha._

 _Sasuke glanced at the card and put in his jacket, fully intending to throw it away once he got home._

 _But later that night Sasuke was glancing at the admission packet from Oto College and then at the card. Dr. Orochimaru office was located_ _conveniently near the college. It wouldn't be too much of a hassle to go from his dorm too the office._

 _If he went._

 _Sasuke glared at the computer in front of him. He wouldn't go. He wasn't depressed Shikamaru didn't know anything._

 _Yet…_

 _Quickly, Sasuke googled the symptoms of depression, and flinched._

" _ **Fatigue**_ _ **or loss of energy almost every day**_

 _ **Feelings of worthlessness or guilt almost every day**_

 _ **Impaired concentration, indecisiveness**_

 _ **Insomnia**_ _ **or hypersomnia (excessive sleeping) almost every day**_

 _ **Markedly diminished interest or pleasure in almost all activities nearly every day (called anhedonia, this symptom can be indicated by reports from significant others)**_

 _ **Restlessness or feeling slowed down**_

 _He did have trouble sleeping, and was feeling especially tired, but wasn't that… normal?_

 _His breath stilled as he saw the next symptom._

" _Depression can also be associated with thoughts of suicide."_

 _His heart was starting to beat really fast, and Sasuke took a gasp of air. The word suicide bounced around in his head. He suddenly felt really lightheaded, and nauseous. Oxygen couldn't get fast enough to his lungs. He put his heads between his knees, and stood there for a few minutes, breathing in and out. Slowly regaining his senses._

 _After the episode, he leaned back and felt so tired. But he looked in his computer screen, and made a decision._

 _Whatever this depression thing is, he would get it fixed. He would go to Oto, meet this therapist and get stronger, better._

 _His phone suddenly dinged, and he saw a text from Sakura._

" _Are you coming over? I made your favorite…"_

 _Before he did all of that, he needed to take care of some things._

 **X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X00**

He watched her eyes fill with emotion as he spoke. Concern, and a brief moment of anger? and then a smile.

She stood from her spot on the bench, and so did he. "Thank you for telling me all this Sasuke. Does… does Naruto know?" She asked.

"Hn"

Sakura nodded, looking a little dejected, but still a smile on her face. "But it was by an accident. He saw the medicine, and he basically punched the truth out of me" he added. "Sounds like Naruto" Sakura replied dryly. Sasuke smirked.

She took another breath, and Sasuke waited for the inevitable question. _Why did you leave me?_

"I know that things might be a little weird between us, but I wasn't the only one you shared a bond with. I don't want to be selfish, and I know our regular group are dying to talk and get together like old times. But they can't because of what happened between us, so… I propose a truce" Sakura said.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow. A truce? That wasn't exactly what he was expecting from her.

"I don't hold any hostile feelings towards you, and I don't think you do." She looked up at him too see his answer.

He nodded, after all what right did he have too hate her?

She nodded, and seemed a little lighter. "Okay so, we don't have to act so stiff around each other, and we will not make things awkward for any of our friends" The last part was said confidently. Sasuke wanted to snort. Typical Sakura, always putting her friends before her own feelings.

 _A truce huh._

Maybe things could never go back to the way they were before. But as long as he got to be near her on civilised terms, Sasuke thought, he could live with that.

***  
She did it. She cleared up some of the awkward air between them. But there was one more thing… "Sasuke!" she called out to his retreating figure.

He stopped walking, and turned around, face expectant.

 _Why did you leave me on the bus stop that day? Why didn't you tell me before?_

"Good luck with Professor Kurenai, she's a tough one."

"Hn." With a nod he turned around to go back too his class.

Sakura sighed, and sat down on the bench. Those things can come later. Right now it was best to take things one at a time.

Hearing Sasuke talk about the things in the past hurt her, and made her angry. She was angry at Sasuke for not coming too her, for thinking that she was weak and couldn't handle it. She was angry at Naruto, and Shikamaru for not telling her, _his girlfriend,_ about what Sasuke was going through. And most of all, at herself. For not noticing things, or rather noticing them and choosing to ignore it, instead of making an effort to reach out too him.

She put her head in her arms, and felt tears running down her face. She pinched at her wrist, tight enough to draw a little bead of blood. It hurt, but she deserved it. _This is nothing compared to what Sasuke-kun went though,_ she thought.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

 **X0X0X0X0X0X**

Sasuke was on his way back to class when he realized something. He needed to ask Sakura for a list of books his English class required. Not knowing the next time he might see her, Sasuke turned back on his heel quickly, hoping that the pink haired girl hadn't left yet.

Instead of seeing an empty space on the bench, he was greeted by the sight of Sakura staring intently at the -was that blood?- on her arm, with tears streaking across her face.

Sasuke couldn't stop the brief flicker of annoyance into his head. Why was she crying? And why did she look so beautiful even with a little snot on her nose?

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

The said girl gasped and looked up, astonished to see him there. "Sasuke I thought you were…" and then she collapsed her face into her hands. "I'm sorry for crying, and I'm sorry for not being able to help you, and I'm sorry for being weak, and I'm sorry for not noticing-" She blabbed (albeit heartfeltly) through a mess of tears and snot.

She was cut off by surprise when Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder, and looked at her. _This is ridiculous_ Sasuke thought. For a blissful, terrifying moment, he was laid bare before her. No mask, no disguise. She saw the ugly truth of him…and she smiled. Now she was crying because of her helplessness. Didn't she know that he would've rather stayed with her, even till the end of time? But it was better for him to get professional help?

The ex-couple, couldn't tear their gazes from each other. A gentle wind blew, ruffling their hair, and stray cherry blossom petals flew in the breeze. One landed on Sakura's nose, and Sasuke smirked. He, slowly moved his fingers too take the petal away from her face, and let it go.

He turned to Sakura, who was still watching him with, amazement, and wonder. He took a gulp of air, and said "It's not your fault Sakura, don't do this to yourself. Go back to class." he said. Sakura looked at the time on her watch, and eyes widened. "Shit you're right. I-I better go" She got up and started to make her way to the her next class . But then she stopped, and turned around with still wet eyes, and a beautiful smile that took Sasuke's breath away. "Thank you, for making me feel better, Sasuke"

Sasuke smirked, and nodded "Hn." Inside though, his heart was beating fast, and there was a lightness spreading through him that he hadn't felt in _years._

***

Sakura hummed as she put her books in her bag, getting ready to go home with Ino. There was a lightness in her stomach, and she wistfully touched her nose. She was replaying that moment with Sasuke in the courtyard. The intense eye contact, the proximity of his face, and his little smirk. Was it weird that she thought Sasuke was going to kiss her? Is weird that she mighthavemaybewanted for him to kiss her?

She giggled and took a stry peice of hair, and put it behind her ears. Sasuke just came back, and it obvious that he wasn't looking for any romance. _Just take things slow._ She thought.

Making her way too the front of the science building, Sakura took out her phone and started to text Ino. "Where is she anyway, she's never this late?" She grumbled.

"BILLBOARD BROWWWWW!" Looking up Sakura saw Ino rushing towards her at top speed, waving her hand. Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and started running even faster, dragging a suprised Sakura behind.

"Hey! What's going on?" She called out.

Ino threw a smile over her shoulder "You'll see. Now hurry up or wie'll be late for our first meeting!"

"Meeting? I didn't sign up for any clubs!"

A good 5 flights of stairs later, a heaving Sakura and Ino walked too a room at the end of the hallway. "This is Professor Hatake's room, what are we doin-" Sakura was cut off when Ino pushed the door open. The first thing she saw was Sasuke, his back turned to her, and most likely glaring at the wall.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto bounded over to where she was standing. He and Ino shared a conspiratorial grin. "Welcome to the Gala Planning Committee!" The two blonde heads shouted.

 _1 Hour Ago_

"How can you be so sure about this not working? You didn't even give this a chance!" Naruto shouted vehemently

"Because Naruto, not everyone likes your artificial ramen. It stinks!" Ino shouted with just as much anger.

Naruto gasped as if Ino commited an atrocity. "You take that back!"

Ino glared, and then sighed. The two friends plopped down on the ground, and Naruto rolled over to face the clouds.

"So that won't work because YOU think that they won't like ramen. The hot-air balloon plan won't work because neither of them know how too fly one. The haunted house plan won't work because Sakura-chan would punch the living daylights out of anyone. The carnival date won't work because teme is such an anti-social freak. Then I'm out of ideas!" Naurto rambled.

"How did they even become a couple in the first place. They're so different" Ino said in disbelief.

"It's because Sakura-chan makes Sasuke go all gooey inside." Naruto giggled. Then he looked over Ino's shoulder, and felt his eyes go wide. Because there all alone, and walking was his Hinata-chan!

"HINATA-CHAAAAAN!" He shouted.

The said girl stopped and turned around, and turned red when she saw it was Naruto calling her, and began making her way too her friends. "N-naruto-kun, Ino-chan!" She said happily.

"Hinata, you're smart how do we think we can get Sasuke and Sakura back together?" Ino inquired, all out ideas (and brain cells all thanks to that orange-clad _brat_ ). "We need something small. Somewhere they can communicate easily, and talk to each other again. But preferably,somewhere there are a few people, so me and Naruto could watch."

"Well" The ebony-locked girl thought. "T-there is a few spots empty for the Gala Planning Committee open… you can make them get together by putting them in the same activities." Hinata said finally.

"Hey are there enough for four people. I want to watch teme, and Sakura-chan fall in love again!"

"Yeah, I can pull in s-some strings, Naruto-kun. But are you sure? I don't know how someone like Sasuke-kun would come to-"

"Oh don't worry about that Hinata, I have a plan. He's coming too the meeting, but I might need your help" Ino said, smiling mischievously. If everything went too her plan, than Sakura could be poppin out little Uchiha babies in no time.

"Ehhhh, Hinata-chan I don't like that smile on Ino's face. It's scary" Naruto said, inching further from Ino.

Hinata could only gulp.

 **A/N: Something really weird is happneing with FF, so apparently there was a chapter 7 for this story, but it was the same exact thing as chapter 6. So I tried deleting** **that, and use this as chapter 7, but it didn't show up? So now this is my third time trying it, so if you're getting emails with stale links, sorry that's my mistake. Anyway, please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter coming tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke glared at the wall in front of him. He looked ready to kill without any regret. _And rightly so_ he thought bitterly.

Stupid Hyuga. He thought Hinata was an innocent girl, incapable of lying or any type of deceit.

 _He was waiting in front of Naruto's economics class, when the ebony-locked girl bounded up too him, a bit red in the face. "Uhm… S-Sasuke-kun. Professor Hatake requested your presence. Something about you're missing c-credits." She said looking at the ground._

 _Missing credits, Uchiha's don't have missing credits. Sasuke followed Hinata too the media building. Huh. He thought the silver-haired teacher was in the science department…_

 _When they reached a room at the end of the hallway, Hinata slowly turned too Sasuke "I-I'm s-so sorry Sasuke-k-kun!" She cried guiltily, and before he could even process what happened, Hinata pushed him into the room. He landed with a huge thud on the floor. The door closed behind him, and enclosed the room in darkness, Sasuke sensed a figure behind him._

" _Hey S- oomph!" Sasuke punched the person right in the gut, breathing heavily. What the fuck did the Hyuga girl get him into? Suddenly, the light flickered on, and Sasuke saw_

 _Professor Hatake in pain near the light switch, glaring at him from his lone visible eye. "I could have you expelled for that." He said._

 _Sasuke shrugged._

" _BAHAHAHAHA! PROFESSOR HATAKE DESERVED THAT!" A certain loudmouth exclaimed in glee._

" _Naruto. What the fuck is going on. I'm going-"_

" _Hey now. There's no time for that. Sakura-chan and the others are coming soon. We need to replace the donuts that Professor Hatake pigged out on."_

 _The said teacher scoffed. Pigged on?_

" _What. Why are they coming. Why am I even here?"_

" _Oh sorry" Naruto came closer, and pinned a badge on Sasuke's t-shirt and leapt back, quick as a fox. "Welcome to the_ _Gala Planning Committee!"_

Sasuke turned his glare on the Hyuga, who was happily eating a donut. _Snake, little sniving devil, you and your idiot cousin can suffer in hell._

Now this begs the question. Why couldn't he leave? Why couldn't he just get up and walk away from this stupid activity?

Well he had that horrid silver-haired teacher to blame.

" _Sasuke I'm sorry, but Hinata wasn't lying. You do have credits too makeup. Extracurriculars!" Kakashi said._

 _Sasuke glared. "This isn't high school"._

" _You're right. It's Konoha University. And we pride on our students being well-rounded. Participating in this club will make for the credits you're missing"_

" _I'm leaving"_

" _Let me make this clear. You don't have a choice" Kakashi's voice turned deadly, and serious. "Unless, you want to fail college, and bring the Uchiha's to shame, do you?"_

 _The mention of his family's name made Sasuke's blood boil. "You don't know anything about my family" He seethed._

 _Unfazed by the hostile energy, Kakashi merely blinked at him. "Sit. Down"_

 _Sasuke took a seat in the back, and continued glaring at the wall._

"Attention everyone! Thank you for coming to the first meeting. We have a lot too discuss, and not much time to do it. So, if you guys can take a seat, and quiet down, that'd be great" A girl with two buns on her head said.

"Awww Tenten you're here? Great now I actually have to do work." Ino groaned. Other people started laughing, and chattered away.

"Okay that's it! The May Gala may not be interesting to some of you, but this is my last Gala before I transfer. Now if you ruin this for me, I won't spare any of you. Now we will plan this Gala down to the utmost detail, and everyone better do the work they're assigned. Or else I'm going to curse your whole lives, and you'r grandchildren!" commanded Tenten with a vicious glare on her face.

Everyone took a collective gulp, and nodded.

"Great! First of all we have to do is choose a theme. Get into little groups and choose a theme, me and the Principal will choose the best one by the end of the week. When you're done you're free to leave, but please hand me the slip of paper on your way out. Thank you!" Tenten smiled sweetly1 `.

Sasuke closed his eyes, fully intending to ignore everything that was going on, when someone swatted at him with a book. He opened his eyes, and glared at a grinning Naruto. "Oi get your ass up. You heard Tenten if we ruin this for her she's gonna kill us. Now help us choose a theme." By us he was referring to Ino, and Sakura who was standing awkwardly to the side.

"Hey Sasuke." She waved with a tight (but still cute) smile on her face,

"Hn"

Grabbing a few chairs, and dragging it too Sasuke's desk, Naruto sat down with a pencil and paper in his hand, and motioned Sakura to do the same thing. "So I was thinking… how about Japan Ramen theme? So we can have all the best ramen imported to our school-"

"NO RAMEN!" The three other tablemates said.

"Then you think of a better idea. Bet you can't dattebayo!"

"Well." said Sakura taking the pen, and paper from Naruto. "I was thinking how about something Spring related. Like I dunno... something like last year's theme? Spring in Wonderland?"

"No Forehead, that's so boring. We need to do something sexy, so I can show off these marvelous curves. Like a strip club theme" Ino giggled mischievously.

"Use your brain. There's no way the administration would go for that!"Naruto shouted.

"You shouldn't be talking Ramen-breath!" Ino fired back.

"I'm taking that as a compliment!"

As the two fiery blondes went at each other, Sakura sighed and glanced at Sasuke. "Well do you have any ideas Sasuke?"

"Hn"

Sakura sighed. She could tell it was going to be a long meeting

 _ **X0X0X0X0X0XX0**_

"Welcome! Everyone please sit down, and have a complimentary donut!" smiled Tenten as the members of the new Gala Planning Committee walked in.

This was the second meeting after the one that happened last week, and so far there was only 12 members. And most of them came to Sakura, and Ino's insistence. A lot of them were also friends from high school.

"So after much consideration, the time has come to reveal this years theme! Neji, the slide please" Tenten nodded too a sulky Neji, who just stared at the window. "I said, Neji the slide please" said Tenten forcefully.

Neji muttered something about "bossy woman" went over to the projector and switched it on to reveal a slideshow with pink letters reading "May Gala theme". Tenten gestured the Hyuga to switch too the next slide, and the screen changed to a picture of a woman in a kimono.

"The theme of this years Gala is Traditional Twist submitted by Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame!" exclaimed Tenten. "We will be celebrating ancient Japan traditions with a modern twist. So the dress codes have been posted on the school's website, so please make sure you check it out, especially you Ino!"

Ino scoffed.

"And without further ado, Ino and Naruto was so kind enough to help assign jobs for everyone. Ino, Naruto" Tenten stepped down from near the desk, and Ino and Naruto made there way up. But Sakura caught the grin they shared. _What are they planning?_ She thought. These days the two were always giggling, and grinning at each other.

"Okay for decorations we have Hinata, Temari, and Shikamaru. The requirements are…"

Sakura zoned out and instead shifted her attention too a brooding boy in the corner. These days he has been a lot on her mind. Ever since the talk, things has been _good._ Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke would grab ramen at Ichiraku's, time well spent with jokes and laughter, almost like old times. And sometimes Sakura would stop by Sasuke's house with dinner, and they would just watch mindless TV, and made sure Sasuke was taking care of himself.

And maybe it was just her. And maybe it was just all in her head, but she was so sure that Sasuke would glance at her from the corner of her eye numerous times. And that when Sakura gave him his medicine, his fingers may have brushed hers for a heartbeat longer.

It was so scary, and exhilarating at the same time. But Sakura was still so conflicted.

Could they go back into a relationship like before, despite everything? She inwardly punched herself. No. Right now she was content with their friendship, and it was way too selfish of her to do something like that. _Just take things slow._

"And for securing location, and food, and music is Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, and Tenten!..." Ino finished with a smile.

Sasuke's head lifted up, and caught Sakura staring at him. Flustered, Sakura looked away and found herself close to Kiba. "Hey Sakura! Guess we're in this together!" Kiba exclaimed. Sakura smiled. "Yeah! Can't wait"

Inside though she was screaming. Did Sasuke think that she was weird for staring at her? Omigod he must think she's a stalker! Sakura suddenly wanted to practice her skydiving. On concrete. And worse, that Pig paired up her up with him!

At least she had Tenten, and Kiba. She turned too where Tenten and Kiba sat, and Sasuke made his way over to their table. Tenten beamed and said "So, does anyone have any ideas on where to hold the Gala? Remember it needs to be within the budget!"

"Ughhh Control Freak! Can we please hold this for next wee-" Kiba began to whine.

"Kiba we have less than 2 months to plan the grasetes party of the year. So no I will not hold it until next week, I'm tired of people not taking me seriously!" Tenten snapped.

"O-okay" started Sakura a little startled by Tenten's outburst. "I have some spots we can look at, and my friend owes me a favor. We could go visit them this Saturday! I'll text you all the details"

"Great! Sounds like a plan. We'll meet on Saturday at 9:30 am to visit the spots. Don't be late. We have other things too care of too. Sakura, make sure you have a list sent to me by Friday, the latest." Tenten said, packing her things up. It was finally time to go.

As they were leaving, Sakura walked up too Sasuke. "Sasuke! Can I get a ride to you're house, I left some Tupperware, and my mom is going to kill me if I don't get it" _Yikes did I sound like a little kid? But it's true, my mom is going too kill me. Moms and their tupperware._

"Hn. I noticed" They made their way too the parking lot, and Sasuke unlocked his car, a black, sleek Mustang. Sakura opened the door, and sat inside, inhaling the leathery scent. "You better hurry up, there's supposed to be a storm today. It's already getting a bit chilly."

Sasuke smirked, and pressed on the brakes.

 _ **X0X0X0X0X0XX0**_

They were cruising down the road, with the wind in the air, and salt on their tongue. Even though the sky was getting darker, and the clean fresh smell of rain hung in the air, the day felt endless.

The car radio was on, and Sakura was blaring the lyrics to Bleachers.

 _ **While my friends were getting high and chasing girls down parkway lines  
I was losing my mind because the love, the love, the love, the love, the love  
That I gave wasted on a nice face**_

Normally, Sasuke found that annoying. First off it was very rare for someone to get in his car in the first place, but then turn on the radio and sing aloud to some song? Unheard of. But it was also known that he would make an exception for a certain pink-haired girl.

 _ **I didn't know I was broken 'til I wanted to change  
I wanna get better, better, better, better,  
I wanna get better**_

He glanced at her, unaware of the smile playing on his lips. Sakura's hair was wild, and unkept. Her face was flushed, and in the corner of her lips had a small stain of smudged lipstick. Her eyes were sparkling with pure joy, that seemed so infectious. She looked back at him, a crazy smile playing on her lips.

"STOP THE CAR!"

Sasuke slammed on the breaks, heart beating erratically. "What happ-" he started. He turned around and saw the passenger slamming shut. Sakura wasn't in the car. He looked out his front window and saw her crouching on the road.

"Sakura!" He got out of his car, and stormed over. _What the fuck was she thinking, screaming like that? I should just leave her bumass on the road._

"Sasuke, look!" She was carrying something in her arm, and thrust towards Sasuke, who immediately drew back. Inside her hands was a small, kitten. "It looks just like you!" giggled Sakura.

Sasuke was shocked to see that _it did._ It was all black, with a patch of white fur in the shape of a diamond above its eyes. But the most striking thing about it was- "It has resting bitch face, just like you!" Sakura specified. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"I don't have a resting bitch face, I can't believe-"

"You're right. You have more of a… constipated face. Sasuke, do you need more fiber in your diet?"

Sasuke glared.

Sakura giggled.

Suddenly, the sky erupted. Raindrops began making their way to the earth with open arms. Sakura nodded her head towards the car. "Let's go."

Sasuke followed suit still grumbling.

When they were in the car, Sasuke glanced at Sakura and nearly choked on his own spit. She was soaked to the core, and the water didn't do anything to hide the delicious curves, and her suppulous-

He threw his sweatshirt at her. "Sasuke be careful you might hurt Sasuke the Cat!" She whined.

Sasuke. The _Cat?_

The stupid kitten was still in her arms. "Get it out" he hissed "that thing is going to get fur all over my seats"

"No! Where are you going to put him? It's raining!"

"I don't care, get. It. _Out."_

"Please Sasuke. It's a helpless little thing with no family, or shelter. I promise you, Sasuke the Cat won't ruin your premium leather seats." She held up the cat too his face. "Does that look like something that can survive out in the rain?" The cat blinked, and meowed loudly.

Sasuke looked at the cat, too Sakura. Then back at the cat. He finally started the car, "Just make sure it doesn't pee or anything" he muttered. Sakura did a fist pump in the air, and looked back at Sasuke with a sincere smile. "Thank you."

Sasuke stared at her, his passive mask in place. Inside though, he was internally moaning. _Goshdarnitwhydoeshehavetoolooksofuckingcuteallthetime._

So they drove onwards. Rain pattered softly against the windows, and the sky was overhung with a blanket of dark gray. The music was playing softly, and Sakura stared at the window, petting Sasuke the Cat, who was dozing comfortably in her lap.

They arrived a good 15 minutes later. Sasuke parked in his driveway, and rushed to open the door in the pouring rain, knowing Sakura was right behind him. The cat (he was not about to call it Sasuke the Cat) plopped from Sakura's arms, and leapt on the sofa. Sasuke glared. Little brat acting like it's his house.

"You're drenched. Go in my bedroom and get some spare clothes. I'll get the containers" He gestured up the stairs, and Sakura was looking at her phone. "Got it. You don't need to drive me back to my house. Ino's coming in about 8 minutes"

"Good. Take the cat with you"

Sasuke made his way to the kitchen, looking for the damn Tupperware. He bent down too look under the sink. Mothers and their containers. What's the harm in losing one little container anyway? He was so sure he put it here…

"Uh Sasuke your thing is-" came a soft voice behind him. Sasuke turned too look but a sudden pain in his head caught him. He hissed in pain, and glared. Somehow his hair got caught in the hinges of the cabinet door. He knew he should've cut it.

"Here let me." Sakura made her way over, and sat next to Sasuke. Reaching in the cabinet, her soft, nimble, hands began to untangle Sasuke's hair.

Not long after, Sakura managed to get the last bits out. "Okay. This might hurt a little." She pulled the clump of hair, while grimacing. Sasuke let out a breath of pain.

"Sasuke, you should really get a haircut- woah!" She was shocked at the proximity of their faces. Sasuke's nose was a mere inches away.

 _But close wasn't close enough,_ Sasuke thought, eyes roving around Sakura's figure. She was clad in one of his t-shirts. Her frame was so small that the shirt was falling off, exposing her smooth, bare shoulder. Her face was flushed, and her lack of makeup seemed to accentuate her beauty even more. His gaze travelled down to her lips, which were being licked by her pink tongue.

Something arose in Sasuke, and he didn't want anything more than just too kiss her.

And so he did. Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. She was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. She splayed her hand against it, intending to push him away, but instead she left it there. He leaned down, and connected their lips in one hot breath.

And the world fell apart. Nothing existed apart from him, her, and the rain. Their kiss was open-mouthed, and passionate. Hot, fiery, and demanding.

Suddenly, a honk startled them both. Sakura jumped about two feet away, face flushed and nervous. "I-I, that's Ino" In one swift motion she grabbed the Tupperware, and went out the kitchen.

Sasuke padded to the living room, locked the door behind him. _What the fuck did I just do?_

A meowing noise pulled him out of his thoughts, and Sasuke cursed. _She forgot to take the damn cat._

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was so excited too post it. I know I promised an update yesterday, but some things came up! Make sure to review and rate please, thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Oh. My. God.

Sakura Haruno just experienced the most passionate, hottest kiss ever. One that was given too her by the very Sasuke Uchiha. The boy who was all her firsts. The boy who has owned her heart since they were young. The boy who broke it into pieces that day in the bus stop…

But it left a bitter taste in her mouth. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the kiss. It was the opposite. She couldn't stop replaying the way his eyes went dark at the sight of her. And how intense his stare was, reminding her of the first time they made love.

But what did he want from her? Love, friendship, or nothing? Sakura was sure that if she wasn't the one reaching out towards him, than they wouldn't be talking at all. They would still suffer from the awkward tension.

She was always the one reaching out. The one who always fixed things between them, even long before they were together. And now, when everything was balanced, and she thought he was happy with their friendship, he swooped in and kissed her. Of course she couldn't feel conflicted. _What did he want?_

And then there is the fact that they still haven't talked about the day he left for Oto. Sakura didn't want to ask him right away, because ever since she found out about his depression, she was taking things slow. No reason to burden him or anything.

Sakura sighed. The kiss had sent another memory hurtling in her mind.

 _Sakura found him at the bus stop with his bags packed, and ready to leave everything behind._

 _It was an unfairly beautiful day._ _It was June, and the world smelled of roses, and new beginnings. Sunshine sprinkled on the streets like powdered gold._

 _Sakura was having a date with Ino, talking about Sasuke and Sai, their respective significant others. "I just mean, he's been way more distant these days, always snapping at me when I do things as simple and laugh or tease him. And he seems so disinterested in everything, and hardly seems to be eating. I'm worried about him, Ino I don't know what to do. He's been this way ever since Itachi-san passed away. But it's getting out of hand." A worried Sakura told her friend._

 _Ino was about to reply, when Sakura's shrill ringtone began to play. Looking in the caller ID she passed to Sakura. "It's Naruto". Sakura took the phone, curious as to see what her other blond hair, blue eyed friend wanted._

" _Hello?"_

" _Sakura-chan it's about Sasuke, I know he told me not to tell you, but you deserve to know! It might not be too late-"_

" _Naruto slow down, what happened to Sasuke-kun? What doesn't he want me to know?"_

" _The bus stop near the end of the city, he's leaving us and going to Otogakure!"_

" _...What?"_

 _That was a good 20 minutes ago, and after going 2 miles above the speed limit, Sakura was still relieved to see her boyfriend still standing there, checking his watch for the time._

"" _I didn't wanna believe Naruto, but you're really leaving, huh_ _?" Sakura's voice cracked on the last word, barley stopping her tears from falling._

 _Sasuke let out a big sigh and faced Sakura. "Who told you? The dobe?" He said in an annoyed tone._

" _Does it matter?_ _Why can't you stay? "Is it because of me? Am I not enough?"_ _I thought that…" Sakura trailed off, voice raw with emotion._

 _Suddenly, Sasuke whirled around and came closer ro Sakura. "You thought, what that we could have a future here?" His eyes were blazing, and his voice was mocking and merciless. "Let me make this clear Sakura, this thing been us was just a way for me to bide my time until I got to college in Oto. This meant nothing to me. You are annoying, and useless. The only thing you're good at is crying!" he finished._

 ** _X0X0X0X0X0X0_**

" _You are annoying, and useless. The only thing you're good at is crying!"_

 _The words hung in the air, and Sasuke felt his heart cracked a little at the look on Sakura's face. Tears were dropping openly onto her face, and the male wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and wipe them away. But he reminded himself it was for the greater good. Sakura couldn't be, deserved to be as someone as messed up as he was._

" _I don't believe not for a second that everything we did, everything we talked about late at night, every moment we shared didn't mean a-anything to you. I don't know why you're doing this, Sasuke-kun but…" She stepped closer to the boy, and grabbed his arm._

" _I-I love with all my heart. So much that if I could take away all your pain and suffering and bear it myself I would, so if a little part of your heart even thinks about me, or Naruto, or even any of our friends then please just stay!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Let go of me"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _It's been a week since that night, and Sakura found herself_ _sneaking out of her bedroom window after crying for hours. She spent the evening walking and soon the sight of the as station greets her, quiet and bright with fluorescent lights._

 _She walked around the aisles as she thought a bit all that's happened as she decides on what to get. She ends up with a blue-raspberry slushy and sat outside on the curb watching the cars drive by. From the distance she heard music playing from a nearby car_

 _ **Moving on, never feel the same**_

 _ **Nothing seems to cover up the pain**_

 _ **Baby, I've been trying but you can't hear what I say**_

 _ **Baby, baby**_

 _Although her chest aches and she felt empty_ _ **,**_ _She leaned back on the bench and tried to convince herself that the sadness will pass. The honey yellow light from the street lamp shines brightly, illuminating her slushy with flecks of gold. Her clothes felt soft against her skin. She will be okay._

 ** _X0X0X0X0X0X0_**

 **A/N: It's certainly been a while, huh! Sorry for the super late update, but i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always please leave a review! (pretty, pretty please!)**


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing she noticed when she walked into Naruto's room was how messy, and uneven it was. There were clothes strewn everywhere including smelly old jerseys, and unwashed gym socks. She wrinkled her nose, but kept her thoughts to herself. No need to cause a first bad impression after all.

The second thing she noticed was a picture near his nightstand, probably the only thing clean in this room. She strode over, and picked it up, examining it. And then she smiled.

"Naruto" she called out. "Who are these people?

The male walked over, and smiled happily. "Those are my two best friends!" He pointed to the figure standing in the far right. "That's me."

 _Obviously, do you think I have an IQ as low as yours?_ She thought. But instead she smiled, and nodded for Naruto to continue. "This one over here, is Sakura-chan" now referring to the pink-haired girl in the middle, eyes closed, and mouth smiling in pure joy. "And that brooding dimwit is teme, a.k.a Sasuke".

'The brooding dimwit' was indeed in a sulky position. Posture slouched, and arms crossed and all. But something caught her eye. The boy had his eyes towards Sakura, and there was a ghost of a smile displaying on his lips. Her eyes once more slid towards the girl, examining her bright pink-hair.

 _Sakura, huh? How fitting._

"There's history between those two. They're, like meant to be." Naruto rambled. Now this got the girls attention. "How so?" she inquired.

"Well they both dated before, but something happened, but they're back on good terms. But the bond they share. It's just pure love. Something that exists between soulmates, if you will. And now I'm on a mission to get them back together! And also to find the best ramen flavor…" Naruto rambled. The girl was no longer paying attention. Soulmates? Ha.

She glanced to see if Naruto was watching, and then dropped the picture frame. It landed with a crash, and some tiny pieces of glass came out. "I'm so sorry Naruto!" she exclaimed. She knelt down too pick it up. "Hey it's okay! It's just the frame" Naruto said.

"Still. These people must mean so much to you" she purred.

"Yeah they really do. But you'll get too meet them in Thursday's dinner. Speaking of dinner… Mom said too get you down to the table by 8. And it's 7:50, let's go" He turned around and began making his way to the dinner table below.

"Of course" the girl smiled.

Before she left though, she noticed that her dimwit of a cousin forgot to pick up the picture frame.

Karin Uzumaki didn't believe in if there was one couple she believed was meant to be, It was her, and her beloved Sasuke-kun.

Picking up the picture frame she was satisfied to notice one huge crack-right between Sasuke and Sakura.

 **Woah it's been quiet a while! Sorry for the unusually long hiatus that originally started due to a major case of writers block. One day I looked in my doc storage and found a whole bunch of chapters waiting to be revised, and published. Please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

The basketball dribbled expertly from hand to hand. Sweat rolled down muscled arms, and breaths came out in rapid puffs of air. Eyes furrowed in concentration, and calculation. The _whoosh_ of a basketball going through the net, and the last final thuds of an ending basketball game.

A whistle blew against Sasuke ears,and he scowled. "I say Sasuke's a cheater!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Just face it Naruto. You suck ass!" grumbled a sweaty Shikamaru.

"Hey! You're talking to a basketball champion who brought Konoha too two straight basketball champions dattebayo!"

Sasuke scowled, but inside he was happy. Winning 3 games in a row does that to someone.

Playing basketball in the park near the Academy was a tradition that had been going on for years. And the teams always consisted of Naruto, Neji, and Choji vs Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba. The boys have been lifelong friends since they could remember. And despite the stark differences in their personalities, there was one thing that would bring them together no matter what. Basketball.

"Yo Sasuke, make sure you don't forget about the dinner today. It's somewhere fancy this time, with a ballroom and all " Naruto said

"Hn. What time should I be at your place?"

"8:30. Oh, also someone else is coming."

"Aa."

 _ **XOXOXOXXOXO**_

The dinner tonight was just a small get together between the Haruno's, and Uzumaki's the first one for the return of Sasuke. The families have always been close with another, and it would be dishonoring Sasuke's own family if he didn't attend the dinner.

Thinking of the Haruno's made Sasuke's heart drop too his stomach. Ever since the _incident_ , Sakura would always avoid his eyes in class or the hallways in school, and it's been a while since she dropped by with some food. Naruto would of course drop by too watch over him, but lately his days seemed to be getting… lonelier.

Shaking his head, he refilled the cat's food bowl. Sasuke on more than occasion, had tried to throw out the kitten, but it always somehow ended up in his front door, scratching and meowing. He had no choice but to let it in, and raise it. But calling it 'Sasuke the Cat' was out of the question.

When he arrived at the Uzumaki's a few hours later, he posed to knock on the door when it swung open suddenly. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction.

"Long time no see, Sasuke-kun!"

 _ **xoxoxoxoxox**_

Sakura toyed with the end of her dress nervous, and anxious. This was maybe the first time every she didn't want to come to their annual dinners. But the tension and awkwardness was going to be unbearable.

She knew it was better to discuss the kiss, but then she would have to face the terms that, it was a mistake. She was sure Sasuke never meant the kiss, and it was too painful for her.

Because after all, Sakura Haruno was still so in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

But she knew that if she confessed, everything would end in a disaster. Sasuke would break her heart again, and everything would be so awkward between Naruto and them. So the only way to protect her heart and maintain the fragile realtionship between her friends was to keep it to herself, and act like nothing was wrong.

"Sakura show some respect the Uzumaki's are here!" her mother scolded.

Sakura got up quickly, and bowed to the Uzumaki matriarch. "Good evening Kushina-san"

Kushina laughed, not much for such formality between the two families. "Oh Sakura, there's no need for that. Go join Naruto, and Sasuke at the table over there, and leave us old people to gossip"

Sakura giggled, and made her way to the table across her former one. "Hey guys!" she waved, not making eye contact with Sasuke. She noticed a cute brown leather bag on the table. "Oh when did you start carrying purses Naruto?" She teased.

"Sakura-chan! That's my cousin's bag, she's our age. She's in the bathroom right now, so take a seat." Naruto said.

Having no choice, but too sit next to Sasuke, she smoothed her dress, and sat down. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. Sasuke didn't even spare a glance, scrolling on his phone. _I feel sick,_ anxiety rose up her throat.

"You must be Sakura-chan, right?"

Sakura turned her head to meet the voice, and stifled a gasp.

Standing in front of her was the most gorgeous girl she's ever seen. The stranger was wearing a peasant top dress with a black skirt that extend all the way to her knees. The top portion of her dress was covered in white lace, and her red hair was put down. She also had stylish glasses, and the cutest shoes she's ever seen.

"Uhm yes, that would be me. And you are?" Sakura responded with a polite smile.

Naruto flicked a fry at this new girl, and said "That's my cousin, Karin. A goody-two shoes all the way. You guys would probably get along well."

Karin glared at Naruto, and then turned to Sakura with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan! I hope we can be good friends"

"Likewise." Sakura gestured towards Karins shoes. "I love your shoes!"

Karin grinned, and said "Look there's a sale tomorrow at the place where I got these. Punch in your number, and let's go soon!"

Sakura smiled, and put her number in Karin's phone, she sure was friendly.

After a while, a waiter came by and gave them their food. Sakura ordered a chicken steak dish with a salad on the side. "What kind of chicken is this? Jeez" she muttered to herself, struggling to cut in half.

Suddenly a pair of muscled arms surrounded her shoulders, and hands were placed on top of hers. "It's like this" Sasuke's warm voice came from behind her ear, sending goosebumps. He began to move the knife in their joined hands, and used the fork to hold the steak down, thus cutting the chicken. He finally leaned back, and smirked at her. "You were holding it wrong"

"T-thanks" Sakura stammered, knowing full well there was a huge blush on her face.

Karin laughed from across Sakura. "You didn't have to get all in her personal space. Honestly, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan looked so uncomfortable"

Wait.

Sasuke- _kun._ Sakura didn't like how the prefix made her feel.

She turned to Karin and laughed. "Oh no it's okay." Eager to change the subject she asked "So have you guys met previously?"

Karin had a nostalgic smile on her face. "Well he was part of my group therapy back in Oto. He was one of the few people who were my age. So it's natural that we clicked!"

 _Oh so she must know a lot more about Sasuke then I do,_ Sakura (bitterly) thought.

Naruto spit out his food. "What! Then why did you ask-" but he was cut off by Karin shoving a napkin up his mouth. "Now, now Naruto, we're in a restaurant, act like you have manners!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Karin is right. Naruto don't embarrass us." Sasuke glared.

The rest of the night went with the four of them traded jokes, and laughter. Even Sasuke joined in a little on the teasing. But, Sakura noticed that he didn't even glance her way after the chicken incident.

Suddenly, a loud screech pulled them out of their conversations, and everyone turned to the front area, which was cleared of all the tables. A man dressed sharply in a tuxedo was clutching a microphone and spoke into it. "Testing...testing. Ah okay! Thank you everyone for joining us in this fine evening. As you may not know, the manager has recently got married, and too celebrate he proposed a couples dance with all our lucky customers today!"

In the table besides them Kushina clapped her hands excitedly, excited at the prospect of dancing.

"So we invite you to the dance floors. Even if you are not a couple, grab a fellow or a gal, and join us!" The man continued. He motioned for the DJ, and soon enough soft music was crooning in the air.

 _ **Don't cut the lights**_

 _ **Just take it slow**_

 _ **We're moving fast**_

 _ **We've lost control**_

 _ **But, I feel safe with you**_

Sakura gasped, this was her favorite song! It made her feel so comfy, like being wrapped under blankets on a cold rainy day, and staring in the eyes of the love of her life. She felt a tug at her shoulder, and saw Sasuke standing up. He stood with a palm extended to her.

"Let's dance"

 _ **xoxoxoxoxox**_

 **Hi everyone, long time no update! I really hope you guys like this chapter there just has been this big block on my head that took a while for me too work around. But I did it, hopefully to everyone's liking...**

 **Reviews = much faster uploads! I love reading everyone's word of** **encouragements** **, and it only makes me work harder to update on the regular for you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

If Sasuke was being honest, he didn't want to dance at all. He found the whole thing really dumb. So what if your manager got married? Keep it to yourself! But as soon as the couple dance was announced, he saw men swivel their eyes too Sakura. Even men 10 years her senior. _Disgusting scum._

"Let's dance"

Naruto (once again) spit out the water he was drinking. "H-HEY! DON'T DO THAT, I WAS GOING TO ASK SAKURA-CHAN!" He shouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes, like hell he was. "Shut up. You can't dance for shit." He replied.

Naruto was on the verge of exploding, when Sakura placed her petite hand in Sasuke's palm. She looked up at him with those beautiful eyes, and equally beautiful, but hesitant smile. "Let's go, Sasuke". And Sasuke suddenly found _himself_ being led on the dance floor.

And now here he was. The music spun around them, and above little lights were twinkling with every, unsure step. With every spin her cream colored dressed billowed out, and then they were joined together. Their eyes held each other, before they would look away and drift down to their shoes.

 _ **So what should I do when I'm dark and I'm blue?**_

 _ **When you light up my room from July until June**_

 _ **What would I do if there wasn't a you?**_

 _ **Would you sing about me like I sing about you?**_

"Oh this is my favorite part" Sakura finally said, closing her yes, and humming a little. "You know this song?" He asked, mentally noting that this was something Sakura would definitely like.

The said girl nodded, and smiled. "If I was falling in love in a movie this is what I would want it to sound like" then stiffened.

Sasuke stiffened as well, both of them simultaneously remembering the kiss. Sakura looked up, and made eye contact with him. "Sasuke, wh-"

"May I cut in?" Karin smiled placing a hand in front of them. "It's just, it's been a very long time since I've seen Sasuke-kun, and I haven't had a chance to catch up."

What was she doing here? He didn't want to dance anymore. "Oh of course, excuse me". She turned away, and walked to where Naruto was sulking.

Sasuke glared at Karin. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't be like that Sasuke-kun. It's been a long time. Dance with me"

Sasuke turned away. "No"

Sasuke couldn't stand Karin. They were put in the same group therapy session back in Oto. Him, Suigetsu, Juggo-other guys their age in the session- and Karin were encouraged to hang out a lot because of the similarity in age, and college. Sasuke could never tolerate three as well las Karin. He was always used too fangirls tailing him, but Karin was on a whole nother level. Always grabbed him, and spoke in that annoying high-pitched voice. And one time, he thought he caught her smelling one of his shirts.

He couldn't believe that she was back. Who knew that the dobe, and her could be related? But it was stupid of him not too realize it sooner, both were loud, annoying, and had really bright hair colors…

"Hey Teme! Let's go!" Naruto called. Sasuke turned to see Naruto's, and Sakura's parents ready to leave, and Sakura, and Karin already walking out the door. He silently made his way over, but not before glancing at the DJ's laptop.

 _Yellow Light_ by Harry Hudson.

Sasuke would rather die than admit it, but maybe he started to take a liking to this song as well.

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX_**

 ****She bent her arms all the way to her toes, and let out an exhale. She walked to the speaker and pressed play. Music flowed in the dark room. The only source of light was muted from the drawn shades. She closed her eyes, and began to move.

 _ **You are an obsession**_

 _ **I cannot sleep**_

 _ **I am your possession**_

 _ **Unopened at your feet**_

 _ **There's no balance**_

 _ **No equality**_

 _ **Be still I will not accept defeat**_

The piano flowed in, and Karin felt herself to flow the music. Elegant, graceful steps. A twirl there, and a leap there.

 _ **I will have you**_

 _ **Yes, I will have you**_

 _ **I will find a way and I will have you**_

 _ **Like a butterfly**_

 _ **A wild butterfly**_

 _ **I will collect you and capture you**_

She thought back to when she first met Sasuke.

 _She hated attending group therapy sessions. She was way better just talking to by herself no matter how creepy he could be, but he insisted on making her go. She knew that she should say something about the boys who leer, and tease at her for her disorder, but it wasn't like they actually attacked her. So she figured it was okay._

 _Until it wasn't._

 _Three men cornered her. One was the lookout, constantly checking to see if anyone was coming down in the hallway. The other one, who she thought was nice, and trusting was the one who drugged her. And now he looked at her like a predator, hungry, and savage. The third one was the one trying to unzip her blouse, and pants. "Boys we're about to hit jackpot!" he snickered, simultaneously trying to get her bra undone._

 _Karin was feeling sluggish, and she could barely see straight. She swatted the air in front of her as a feeble attempt to defend herself. "Please… stop…"_

 _A large thump was heard, and a sweatshirt was placed on top of her. "Are you okay?" a deep voice asked. She looked up, and saw her savior in a tank top, looking concerned and frustrated. "Please.." she whimpered. Everything was so painful, and then everything went black._

 _When she awoke, she saw the boy looking at her a frown on her face. "Drink some water," he said, giving her a glass. " Feel better." He turned too leave._

" _W-wait. Thank you so much. I-I'm so grateful to you, if you weren't there then…"_

" _Hn"_

 _A week later she found out from Suigetsu, that his name was Sasuke Uchiha, just transferred from Konohana._

" _Sasuke-kun" she whispered. The name just felt so right on her lips._

 _ **I feed you I drink you**_

 _ **My day and my night**_

 _ **I need you I need you**_

 _ **By sun or candlelight**_

 _ **You protest**_

 _ **You want to leave**_

 _ **Stay**_

 _ **Oh, there's no alternative**_

Sasuke just felt so right for her. They were similar, and different at the same time. And every time she was near him, she felt a fascination come upon her. She could never stop her arms from grabbing him. And she knew Sasuke felt the same way. Their connection was way too strong to ignore. But her Sasuke-kun was a little shy, Karin knew.

There was no one more perfect for each other. Karin, and Sasuke. Sasuke and Karin. Karin Uchiha. The names rolled off of her lips like velvet.

 _ **My fantasy has turned to madness**_

 _ **And all my goodness**_

 _ **Has turned to badness**_

 _ **My need to possess you**_

 _ **Has consumed my soul**_

 _ **My life is trembling**_

 _ **I have no control**_

She and Sasuke were meant to be. They understood each other, they went through the same process of losing their parents, and the same pain of being in therapy. There was no one more perfect for each other. _There was no one more perfect for each other._

But that stupid little bitch, Sakura. Acting like she couldn't cut the chicken. With arms as fat as hers, she should be used to cutting chicken. Sakura just wanted to inconvenience Sakura.

And then having the audacity to put her filthy little hands on HER Sasuke-kun. The dance must've been so traumatizing that he couldn't even bear another dance, ruining it for Karin.

 _ **I will have you**_

 _ **Yes, I will have you**_

 _ **I will find a way and I will have you**_

 _ **Like a butterfly**_

 _ **A wild butterfly**_

 _ **I will collect you and capture you**_

Suddenly, a shrill noise pierced the air. It was a notification from her phone _._

 _Hey, I'm getting out right now, see you there!_

Oh well all in due time. Karin needed to rid of _her_ first, and then make her way to Sasuke-kun.

Now it was time to get ready for a date with Sakura.

 **A/N: I freaking love Yellow LIghts so much I will play it at my funeral. Also to the reviewer (fariylover4679635) unfortunately Karin and Sakura will most definitely NOT be friends in this fic. I also love stories where Sakura and Karin are friends, but for the sake of the plot I chose too portray Karin as a bad person (which might change). BUUT if you'd** **like a story with Sakura and Karin being badasses together then head over to my other fic, Six Seeds (yes we love a self-promoting queen) she doesn't come yet but she will for sure!**

 **REVIEW = FAster Uploads ;))))))))**


	13. Chapter 13

"So the main reason I wanted to meet up was because I feel like we need to talk about Sasuke-kun"

Sakura stared at Karin from across the table, nursing a soda in her hand. "What about him?"

Sakura just spent almost 2 hours hanging out with Karin. Overall, Karin was nice, and fun to talk too. She had a commanding presence, and Sakura didn't miss the looks of awe, and jealousy from girls,and guys. Things were going well. But why did she suddenly want to talk about Sasuke, of all people?

"Sakura you have to understand that what I'm about to say comes from a good place. I care about both you and Sasuke-kun" Karin took a deep breath. "You need to stay away from Sasuke"

"Excuse me?"

"Let me explain" the red haired girl started. "It doesn't take a genius to know that you're in love with don't know where you stand in Sasuke's heart, but I do. Naruto told me that it's been two years since you guys broke up, and in those two years I was the closest girl to him. I know what he's like, he's changed a lot since he first started therapy. At first I wanted him to return to Oto, but he's adamant on staying in Konohana. The relationship between you too, this… secret pining and everything… it's too much for Sasuke. He doesn't need a relationship right now, he has to focus on fixing himself first."

"You're a good girl, sweet, and kind, you don't deserve something that will only hurt both of you in the end." Karin finished.

Sakura could only look at her expression unreadable. "I don't get it you've been here for only a few days. What makes you such an expert on Sasuke?" she finally retorted.

"Don't you want him to get better?"

Without any hesitance Sakura nodded "Of course I do."

"This is really not my place to tell you, but Sasuke stopped taking his antidepressants, You know what this means right?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, but how did-"

"The person experiences withdrawal symptoms like insomnia, and headaches get worse." Karin cut her off. " But the most dangerous side effect is the increase of suicidal thoughts, and the risk that you'll act on those thoughts." Karin said

Sakura stopped breathing. Suicide… Sasuke? She couldn't get her thoughts straight. She looked up at Karin with desperation and sadness present in her face. "W-what? Then I'll make sure he takes his medicine, I know he'll take it, but why do I have to stay away?"

"Don't you get it. _You're the reason why he stopped taking it._ If you truly care then stay away from him" Karin's voice took on a nasty, cold tone "The relationship didn't work out before, don't go on trying to make it work now." Karin grabbed her bag, and said "I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to go, it's an emergency."

"Wait-" Sakura called out, but Karin already left.

 _ **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**_

Sakura walked home in a daze. Karin's words wouldn't stop replaying in her head.

" _increase your risk of suicidal thoughts. It also increases the risk that you'll act on those thoughts_ _."_

" _I was the closest girl to him. I know what he's like, he's changed a lot since he first started therapy"_

" _Don't you get it. You're the reason why he stopped taking it."_

"Maybe Karin was making it up. Because she didn't want to tell me about Sasuke's issues. Especially since we haven't talked in 2 years, and ended on such bad terms" she thought.

" _If you truly care than stay away from him"_ Karin's voice rang in her head.

Sakura stopped. Things didn't make sense. How did Karin know all of this? And why was the blame pinned on Sakura? There was so much to unpack with Sasuke, and most importantly it was time to get down to the bottom of this.

 _ **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**_

Karin sat alone in her bedroom, giggling. She grabbed her notebook, and flipped to the last page. Taking her pencil, she satisfyingly crossed out a line.

She thought about the lunch with Sakura, and how things were about to go out of control. And Sakura's crestfallen face.

Of course, diligent, Sasuke would never even think about stopping his medicine, unless a doctor said so, but what would Sakura know about that? They've been apart for two years, obviously ended on bad terms, and the pink-haired snake clearly had some insecurities surrounding Sasuke. Any smart person would take advantage of that.

Thinking about Sakura's crestfallen face, and the tears bubbling in the corner of her eyes, Karin smiled and laid on her bed.

Mission accomplished.

 _ **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**_

"Sasu-cakes! Here comes the ariplaaaane!"

"What the actual fu-" Sasuke was cut off when Naruto shoved a pill down his throat, and then some water. After coughing a bit, Sasuke got up and nearly threw Naruto in the wall. "What the hell!" He yelled pissed off to no end.

Naruto got up and yelled back in full force "I told you that I would spoon feed you if you didn't take your medicine, you big fat baby!" Then he squatted down on the kitchen floor with Sasuke's antidepressants in his hand, and began counting to himself.

Sasuke's eye twitches. What was the idiot doing now?

"What are you doing now, dobe!"

"What does it look like! I'm seeing if you took your medicine properly, fool."

Sasuke placed his hands on his temples to combat the edging headache. First he misses his alarm, the stupid cat pooped on his bathtub, and now this. He scowled at Naruto, and snatched away his precious medicine. "Of course I'm taking my medicine, now get out!"

Naruto looked at him quizzically. "Really, but I thought that…" he trailed off. Sasuke kicked him in the shin. "OW, OW. YOU DUMB FUCK WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" He yelled. He turned around too punch that bastard straight in the face, but was elbowed by Sasuke. A full out brawl started between the two best friends.

In the midst of all their fighting, no one heard the doorbell ring, and a quiet girl slip in through the front door. Karin made her way to the kitchen, and immediately smacked her forehead. Who did Naruto think he was?

She pulled them apart, and immediately turned to Naruto "What are you doing! Hitting Sasuke-kun like that!" Naruto glared at his cousin, "What are you doing here! How did you even get in!"

Karin stuck her nose in the air, and adjusted her glasses. "The door was open, and I'm here too walk to school with Sasuke-kun. It's my first day after all!"

"Well we better get going then, Sakura-cahn is waiting for us near the bus stop, and she'll probably bust my head open if I get her late." Naruto sighed glancing at his phone.

"Sakura's coming?" asked Karin, and it seemed that only Sasuke noticed the subtle tone of annoyance present in the girls face.

"Yeah, let's go or else we'll miss the bus." Naruto shrugged.

 _ **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**_

 _Muscles in the human body help it move, remain stable, control openings as well as passages and help warm the body. Skeletal muscles are attached to bones by tendons… and human muscles are attached too.._

Sakura jumped as a hand caught her by the waist. Glancing up she caught the eyes of a certain spiky haired Uchiha with an apathetic stare. "Be careful" he said in an equally disinterested voice.

"R-right. Thanks" Sakura felt a blush on her face, and immediately removed herself from Sasuke, trying to get as far as possible. Which wasn't a lot, considering the fact that they were on a jam-packed bus, and almost squished together.

"Sakura! I found us a seat, come quickly" Karin waved wildly, and gestured to the empty seat next to her. Sakura let out a breath of relief, and carefully made her way past the rows of people, and plopped down on the seat with a heavy sigh. She turned towards Karin, and smiled gratefully, and mutter a quick thank you before going back to study for Anatomy quiz.

But no matter how hard she concentrated, Sakura's mind couldn't focus on the sheet in her hands, opting to instead travel back to memories surrounding _him._

The wait for the bus was awkward to say the least. Sakura couldn't look Sasuke in the eye, and focused on studying, but still felt the boys eyes on her. Whenever she looked up though, Sasuke was always glaring at whatever Naruto was saying. Karin didn't seem to be in the mood to talk, and was just scrolling through her phone absent-mindedly. And Naruto seemed to notice the tense atmosphere, and tried too tone it down with whatever jokes landed on his mind.

It was Sakura's plan to avoid Sasuke. That was the conclusion she finally came up with, after long hours of feeling anxiety. If what Karin said was true then maybe if they stopped talking, Sasuke could focus on himself. And with the help of Naruto, and Karin could make sure Sasuke was taking his medicine regularly. Sakura still had a lot of work to do, and things to figure out about her and Sasuke, and the thought of confronting him about something as heavy as his depression made her want to puke.

So she had to take the cowardly way out for now, until she found enough information she had to seperate herself. She went to the hospital therapists section and arranged a consultation.

" _Increase your risk of suicidal thoughts. It also increases the risk that you'll act on those thoughts_ _."_

Sakura clenched her study guide in her fists. Like hell she would let that happen. Even if it meant distancing herself from Sasuke, or even Naruto, she would do anything for her friend's well being.

"Sakura"

Sakura turned around and met Karin's smiling face. "About yesterday… I just want to say I'm sorry for suddenly putting that on you. It's just been that I really care a lot about what happens to Sasuke-kun. We both went through a lot in therapy, so it's only natural I think about him this way. I'm really worried about the effect that you might have on him…"

"Stop right there Karin. It's okay, and I'm fine. Sasuke's been one of my friends for a long time, and I get how you feel. If I'm the reason he's not taking care of himself… if I'm that bad for him then… it's best if we don't talk anymore. But I have a request"

Karin looked at her quizzically, "What is it?"

Sakura looked up at her, grim determination on her face "Please. Please take care of him, please watch out for him. I would be so grateful if you did"

Karin looked at her for a moment, and nodded. "Of course. You don't need too tell me that."

Sakura smiled, and turned back too the papers clutched in her hand.

 _Muscles in the human body help it move, remain stable, control openings as well as passages..._

* * *

 **A/N: Qurantine made me pick this story back up again, and I don't regret it. Anyways I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter and please don't hesitate too leave a review they make me so happy! Also please be expecting bi-weekly updates! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura fought to keep her nervousness from showing on her face down as she walked in the jam-packed hallways of City Hospital. She was no stranger to the hospital as she used to volunteer under Dr. Tsunade. Amazed by Sakura's fast, and adept understanding of the human body, and her ravenous hunger to learn even more, Tsunande recently became a mentor to Sakura, extending her volunteer service to a paid internship.

Finally, Sakura reached her destination and noticed her surroundings. The hospital hallway was like something out of a sci-fi movie. Everything that could shine, did shine. Stainless steel, sleek floors with art on the walls here and there, all natural images in colours as bright as glacier melt-water or spring flowers. The air had a pure fragrance, not sterile, just clean. But the most alarming part was the lack of people. As long as Sakura can remember, there have always been people in every wing of the hospital. Nurses and doctors milling about, patients being rushed in, elderly walking about. But now it was almost like a ghost town.

Sakura gulped and ruffled her hair and fixed her lab coat just to appear a little bit put-together, and just to make herself a bit more calm. She looked up at the double doors that stood in her way and with a deep breath pushed them open with her weight and walked in. The doors gently closed behind her, and revealed three words in large red letters: City Psychiatric Center.

Sakura was going to rehab.

 _ **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Glancing around the big room she walked into, Sakura could see why Tsunande was surprised at Sakura's request to join the rehabilitation center just for a week. Her hands itched too grasp, surgical tools, papers, _anything._ Her mind went back to the conversation just a few days ago with her mentor, someone she considered her second mother.

" _Did I hear that correctly? You want to transfer to the rehab center" Tsunanded put her papers down and looked at Sakura with a questioning gaze. Just what was her apprentice up to?_

 _Said apprentice looked down at her white sneakers and took a calming breath before speaking. "I know I'm more capable of helping in the ICU and lab analysis wings, but… let's just say I've been taking an interest in how the brain works in regards with our emotions and such." Sakura hoped this would be enough for Tsunande, but if not she prepared a mini five slide presentation that explained why visiting the rehabilitation center would be good for her studies complete with diagrams._

" _Does this by any chance have to do with the consultation with Shizune last week?"_

 _Sakura jerked her head up at the sound of Tsunade's question and gaped openly like a fish. "No! I mean y-yes but no. I mean Shizune-san's therapy session was great, refreshing really. And it did answer some questions I had, but it has nothing to do with this. I just wanted to venture out… I guess" she replied with a meek voice._

 _The truth was at this point Sakura wasn't really sure why she wanted to do this. Was it because of Sasuke? Is it because some part of her despite everything Karin said, wanted to get closer, and understand him a little bit better? She refused to answer herself but realized that she had to go through with this. Sakura wanted to visit the rehab center in the City Hospital._

" _Sakura are you okay? Are you not able to balance college and the hospital? You know you can tell me anything right?" Tsunande inquired_

" _Huh? Why would I be stressed about co" Sakura realized that her mentor was inquiring about her mental health and misunderstood thinking that she needed some professional help. She quickly rushed to explain. "No you've got it all wrong. Thank you for your concern, but believe me I'm doing perfectly fine! I just wanted some hands on experience that's all."_

 _Tsunande narrowed her eyes at Sakura before going back to her paperwork with a sigh. "Okay I'll see what I can do"_

 _Sakura walked out of the office with a grim expression on her face. "Well that wasn't a no, but it didn't seem like a yes either" she said to herself._

That had been a week ago, and just when Sakura felt like giving up, her supervisor informed her that she was now placed in the psychiatric wing just for a week.

Now she was walking with a woman with dark brown hair, crimson-colored eyes and light-colored skin who introduced herself as Kurenai, one of the doctors who oversees the Psychiatric wing in City Hospital.

"It really is wonderful to see you here, we hardly get volunteers to help us out" Kurenai said. "And to think Tsunande gave us the Sakura Haruno, her very own medical prodigy" she continued with a teasing tone and light laughter.

Sakura began to feel at ease with the woman's warming presence and smiled. "Thank you for taking me in, I still have a lot left to learn."

"Okay well for the first day, you will oversee a group therapy session with one of our other therapists,Emiko-San, she will explain the ropes. If you need anything I'll be in the office next door." Kurenai said before walking off into a door that was labeled as her office.

Sakura looked at the blank wooden door, and calmed her nerves. She shouldn't be this nervous, she helped Tsunade with way more risky surgeries for goodness sake! Pulling on the door handle she walked in the room with only one thought in her head

 _I can do this!_

 _ **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

She couldn't do this.

Correction. it seemed that no one in this group session couldn't do this. Every time Emiko-san asked a question she was met with literal crickets. The brown haired therapist reminded Sakura that it was the group's first meeting and it was mostly teenagers. "You know how they could be Sakura-chan, so you should expect some resistance at first, but don't worry! Today we will break down those walls together!" the overly enthusiastic woman told her with an equally enthusiastic smile.

So much for together. The only thing Sakura did was introduce herself to the rest of the kids and just stood to the side. She wanted to help, she really did, except there were no surgical tasks to carry out, no lab reports too complete, just a bunch of teenagers who looked like they would be anywhere but here.

"I have a dog, I almost joined a gang that had access to some of the most dangerous weapons in the world, I was labeled as a terrorist in high school because I made art that nearly exploded the whole entire school." A boy with a blonde ponytail smirked.

The group currently was playing an icebreaker game called two truths and one lie, where a person would say three statements, two are true, and one a lie. It was up to the remaining participants to identify the lie. This activity strangely reminded Sakura of the time spent in summer camps with Naruto and Sasuke when they were younger.

 _Wow that kid sure is creative when it comes to lying_ Sakura thought eyeing the blonde who's name was Deidara.

"The last one! That has to be a lie!" exclaimed Haru. He was one of the only ones who seemed happy to be there with his cheerful smile, and he actively participated in every activity they did so far.

"Nope. That's definitely true. It's the reason why I'm stuck here" Deidara said with another cocky smirk.

"Wait then. Which one was the lie" Haru asked.

Deidara chuckled before leaning in close to Haru's ears and whispered "I don't have a dog" before leaning away and laughing at Haru's shocked expression.

Sakura swallowed. _Oh, okay._

Emiko-san clapped her hands and smiled seemingly unfazed about Deidara's revelation. "Okay that's enough of that. Let's move on to the next activity. It's called Mindful Thinking. Take a moment to think about your current state, and how you are right now. How did you get here? Is this a place you want to be in? If not, is there something you can do about it? What about your future plans? It's not about where you see yourself in the future, it's about where you want to be. It's okay to think realistically, but don't be afraid to not do that either."

Crickets. Actual crickets.

Well maybe that meant it was time to speak up.

"Um I would like..." Immediately all six heads swerved towards her, and Sakura almost wished she didn't speak. It's not that she was an introvert, in fact she thought that making good friends was one of her specialties, but it's a little nerve wracking to speak in front of six teenagers who probably went through hell and back. To them, Sakura's life was like a walk in a park complete with butterflies and laughing children.

But she was 20, not far from being a teenager herself, so no matter how small the chance was, Sakura might just be able to connect with these kids. She was sure of it.

Clearing her throat she started again. "Well in highschool, I wasn't really concerned with anything. I got average marks, and I had great friends. But I had no idea what direction I wanted my life to go too. I was content in just going with the flow, making hair appointments, and getting my nails done. You know girly things. But while I was so caught up with how my face looked some of my dearest friends began to make enormous progress in their careers, and lives."

Sakura sighed, getting immersed in her story of highschool. "Watching my friends progress further, and further. It made me realize how much of a setback I was, and how unprepared I was for my future. While I was pestering them about hanging out in the park, they were training, studying, and working their hardest to get into Konoha University"

Sakura briefly remembered asking Naruto to hang out one day but got turned down because he had to report for his internship at the mayor's office. Before they got together, Sasuke would barely have time for Naruto or Sakura because of football practice, and volunteering with Professor Hatake. Even Ino had to reject her offers of going shopping in the downtown mall because she had to go with her father to business meetings.

"I didn't have a clear vision for my future until Dr. Tsunande visited our highschool to give a speech, and had open volunteer spots."

Sakura remembers the speech like it was yesterday, and just remembering it gave a thrill through her body. Powerful, confident, determined. That was the only way to describe on the podium. She was everything Sakura wanted to be.

"Once I reali-"

"I hate to cut your very inspiring, beautiful speech" Deidara interrupted in a tone that indicated anything but regret. "But what exactly is the point of this? Are you here to flex how your life was so beautiful and full of butterflies and happiness? Do you even know who you're talking to here?"

Sakura flushed, and her stomach became a pit of nausea but before she could speak up another voice cut her off.

"Deidara you punk! She wasn't even done speaking-" cried out Haru.

"Let me make one thing clear, too little Miss Perfect Pink Princess over here" Deidara spit out. "We are not average teenagers, we are fucked up beyond measure. I bet everyday you don't wake up wishing you weren't alive, and that your very existence is a burden to everyone you know and love."

"When you were in high-school trying to figure out what to do with your precious little self, Haru was out living in the streets at the age of 10 just because his parents couldn't cope with the fact that he had severe OCD. They thought he was an abomination. Konan had her boyfriend killed right in front of her eyes, and had depression since. Everywhere we go adults let us down, every day of hope shut down because _we're problem kids,_ there is no way for us to have a normal life in this world, there is no cure." The blonde finished with a glare directed at Sakura.

The room was silent until Emiko-san said "Okay maybe we need too-"

"I know." Sakura softly said. "I know I have a privileged life compared to you guys, and whatever I said before was garbage and pointless. My point was that it's never too late to change. You may feel that everything is pointless, and that there is no hope for you because of your past, but you can always strive forward. Each and every one of you are worthy of being loved, and love"

She looked at Deirdre in the eyes and continued "Even with all your flaws you are capable of something extraordinary. But with that mindset, the toxic mindset you're feeling right now is the only thing holding you back."

A soft knock came at the door and Kurenai walked in. "Sakura? There's a call for you downstairs" she said.

"Hai I'll be right there" Sakura responded in the same sullen tone. She quickly bowed to the group and left.

"Way to go Deidara '' Haru punched the boy on his shoulder. "You successfully managed to scare the only pretty girl here."

* * *

 **A/N: This was a pretty long chapter, and I didn't include a lot of sasusaku moments, but I just wanted too highlight Sakura learning more and more about mental health issues. However next chapter (which is going to be posted right after this one) has some moments. Please do not hesitate too review, and let me know what you guys think so far. Also I deeply apologize if I made any mistakes, and if anyone needs me too correct anything I gladly will! I never experienced depression/other mental health issues so a lot of this is based on research.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay good session guys! Make sure to grab one of the candies from my desk on the way out" Sakura clapped her hands together with a bright smile.

Haru reached over and clasped Sakura's hands over hers and smiled flirtatiously. "Sakura-san since it's your last day here, let's go on a date?"

"Haru! You're only 16, I'm 20!" Sakura exclaimed even though she should be used to the boy's flirty play boy behavior.

Haru grumbled and grabbed a lollipop from the school desk where Sakura was sitting.

After Haru left, Sakura looked up at the next boy in line for candy, and smiled. "Nice painting today Deidara."

The blonde nodded his head and said a soft little "Thanks" before grabbing a lollipop and walking away.

After taking the call meant for her (It was Ino asking when her schedule was free again. At times like this, Sakura loved her best friend who somehow, unknowingly or not, always managed to get her out of an awkward situation), Sakura requested to stay in Kurenai's office and file some paperwork. Even though Sakura really wanted to see group therapy in action and talk more about mental disorders, she couldn't make herself walk in after the fiasco that happened with Deidara.

So imagine her surprise when she saw the same boy waiting outside the building at 8:00 pm, three hours after the group therapy session ended.

"You didn't come back" was all he said as he stared anywhere but the woman standing in front of him.

"U-uhm I just- I guess I really didn't know if- Don't you hate me or something?" Sakura finally answered.

Deidrara sighed before squatting down against the wall and motioning for Sakura to do the same.

"I didn't mean to hurt you- your feelings" he started.

Sakura merely raised an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe a little" Deidara corrected. "It's just. It's all the same. They put us in some facility with some sweet talking lady who doesn't even want to be there. The world made it loud and clear that they don't want someone like us. So why do they go through the trouble of making us feel like we're getting better, just too crush it! Seeing you and your perfect little life just made me even more mad. It just made me wonder, why does it have to be me? Why did I have to be so messed up?"

Sakura opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Deidara cut in.

"Don't. I know you don't know the answer to that question, and I don't want to hear some sappy speech about destiny or whatever,"

Sakura closed her mouth.

They both sat in silence for a moment mulling their thoughts over and over again.

"I'm sorry" they both said at the same time.

Deidara looked at Sakura, only to find her staring back at him. It just struck him how close they were, her arms brushing his and she gestured towards the sky.

"Do you think the night sky is pretty?" She asked.

"Hah?" Deidara couldn't believe how Sakura just jumped topics so quickly.

"I think night skies are way prettier than sunsets. The black night holds me close until the dawn, my cloak until I am ready for the dawn. I know some people find the night sky bleak and a metaphor for sadness or whatever, but I always found it friendly and something I can always find solace in"

Sakura remembered little dates with Sasuke. Whenever one of them couldn't sleep they would sneak out and meet up in Sasuke's car. Driving at 3 AM with the one boy that she loved, and the stars twinkling bright above them made Sakura feel so _alive._

" _Sasuke do you know any constellations?" Sakura lifted her head from Sasuke's chest. Currently they were out in the field near Ino's house with a blanket laid on the roof of the males car. Ebony mixed with pink locks as they cuddled, Sasuke with his hands wrapped around Sakura's waist holding her close, and Sakura leaning her head on his toned chest._

" _Hmmm?" Sasuke lazily hummed_

" _I asked if you know any constellations you sleepy oaf" Sakura said teasingly. She quickly got up pretending as if she would get up from her boyfriend's embrace. Hands quickly snaked around her waist grasping her tightly, and pulled her flush against him._

" _Where do you think you're going?" He murmured lightly in Sakura's ear, and smirked satisfied with the blush now making its way on his girlfriend's face._

" _Jeez you're so needy, Sasuke. You're acting, you'll die if you don't get my cuddles" Sakura teased._

" _Sakura"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Shut up"_

" _You know what maybe I will lea-"_

" _Okay, okay 'm sorry" Sasuke quickly said, feeling Sakura trying to get out of his hold again._

" _What was that?" Sakura said, a goofy smile playing on her lips._

 _Sasuke being the cheeky little guy he is refused to repeat himself, and said "I said I know maybe one constellation"_

" _Liar!"_

"Are you saying that I should be glad I have depression? That's kinda morbid, and messed up"

Sakura was brought back into the present and quickly turned around to the blonde boy next to her.

"N-n-no of course not! Oh my god! I'm so sorry-" She began to apologize but then stopped as she saw the boy next to her erupt in a fit of laughter.

" _DEIDARA!"_

Ever since then, Deidara and Sakura were on good terms, she would even go as far as to say they were friends.

"Sakura! Good job on leading today's meeting! I just wanted to let you know that some crazy good looking guy is waiting for you downstairs" Kurenai popped in while Sakura was gathering her things almost ready to go.

"Hai! I'll be right there!" She responded.

 _Who can that be?_ Sakura thought as she made her way in front of the building and then abruptly stopped.

"Sasuke?"

 _ **XOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO**_

When Sasuke woke up this morning four things hit him that would change the course of his day in ways he would not expect.

One, he realized that today was one of the few days he actually wanted to do something other than stay in his bed all day. He was so used to the numb, tired, and exhausted feeling clinging to his limbs even when he got a full night's sleep. Today on this remarkable Sunday morning, Sasuke Uchiha wanted to go outside and enjoy the fresh air.

The second realization hit Sasuke when he was making morning coffee in his kitchen and scrolling through his phone on Instagram when he came across a picture with Naruto, Ino, and Sakura in front of Ino's flower shop. All three of them were wearing flower crowns, and were all posing with bright smiles at the camera. Then it hit him.

 _Sakura was avoiding him._

Refusing to meet his eyes, barely texting him, not even coming over to visit the damn cat, not even sparing a glance at him during classes. It all started to add up and Sasuke nearly face palmed himself because it took this long to realize. But why? Did he do something wrong? And why did it make him so upset?

The third thing Sasuke realized was that he didn't want Sakura to avoid him, and for once in his damn life he was going to do something about it. But the real question is, just what is he going to do?

 _BOOM !_

Sasuke whipped his head around too see one of his cups shattered on the floor, and then looked upward and saw his cat up on the counter walking towards the next mug.

"Don't you dare" he gritted out wondering what his dead parents would think seeing him talking to an animal.

The cat held eye contact with Sasuke as if it were challenging the male, and elegantly lifted up a paw and swatted his favorite mug right down onto the floor.

"You little-" Sasuke moved quickly and grabbed the feline from the counter until he stopped in realization.

The fourth fact just hit Sasuke. This annoying cat would be absolutely perfect for the plan he had in mind.

 _ **XOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO**_

"So let me get this straight. You pulled up at 8:00 pm at night in front of the hospital just to get me so we can take Sasuke the Cat to the vet?"

"..."

Okay maybe his plan wasn't so perfect.

"His name isn't Sasuke the cat"

Sakura sighed and leaned against the blue cushioned seats. Currently they were sitting inside the Inuzuka Veterinary Center waiting center with Sasuke the Cat inside a cat carrier Sasuke quickly bought earlier that day. "I'm going to ignore that. You know, you could've called me and arranged a time and place. Like a normal person."

Sasuke pointedly looked away from her.

"Uchiha-san your- wait- Sasuke? Sakura? What are you guys doing here?" cried Kiba who was walking into the waiting room with a clipboard in hand.

"Oh hey Kiba!" Sakura greeted cheerfully. "We were waiting to be called in for Sasuke the Cat's checkup. Apparently Sasuke thought right now of all times would be great to get the cat checked up on"

Kiba let out a loud guffaw, "Sasuke the Cat! What kind of name is that?"

"For the last time, we are not calling it that" Sasuke bit out.

"Yes we are" Sakura said defiantly. She turned towards said cat and began scratching his neck. "Awww you're so cute Sasu baby. Such a handsome boy, yes you are. I love you Sasuke" She cooed.

Sasuke's ears began turning red, and Kiba widened his eyes and opened his mouth to say something.

Sakura, who seemed to realize her mistake immediately straightened trying to hide her red face and grabbed the car carrier and looked at Kiba and said in a venomous tone "We will not speak of this again"

Kiba quickly nodded "Noted Sakura-chan. Uhhh you can come this way, my sister is ready to see you guys"

Sasuke quickly walked ahead avoiding any eye contact with the two.

 _ **XOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO**_

After Saro's (they both finally agreed that having a cat named Sasuke was rather… weird), Sasuke and Sakura were back in his car ready to drive home.

Except… "Sasuke… you missed the turn"

"I know"

"I thought you were taking me home"

"Don't worry we're almost there" he responded.

A few turns later, Sasuke finally arrived at his destination and looked toward Sakura to see if she recognized the place.

The pinked hair girl and her lips open in a silent gasp, and her beautiful eyes were wide open taking in the scene in front of them.

"The field" she said at last in a breathless whisper.

Sasuke had to hold in a smirk. Of course she would remember, they spent many nights here, under the stars. Sometimes they would bring some friends here, but most of the time it was just the two of them.

The field stood in front of them, rough and shaggy like uncombed hair, coarse, blue-green grass, long and unkempt rustling in the breeze almost black in the twilight. Sequin-silver stars glimmered and shimmered in the night sky.

The pair got out at the same time, Sasuke walking towards the trunk to grab a spare blanket, while Sakura made her away on top of the roof of the car. She stretched out her hand to grab out the blanket and spread it on the roof, and proceeded to lean back, her weight on her arms and her head facing the night sky. Sasuke heaved himself on the roof and copied the same position as Sakura, a safe distance away.

"You know Ino's dad got stricter since… since the last time we came here. Technically we're trespassing" Sakura softly said.

"It wouldn't have had to do anything with _that incident,_ would it?" Sasuke quipped and turned to his side to measure her reaction.

As expected she flushed, pink painted across her beautiful features.

"I- Sasuke that was all your fault by the way!" She responded.

"Really? Who's idea was it to bring the sparklers?" Sasuke deadpanned.

The incident as they dubbed it, was when Sakura and Sasuke drove out to the field a few months into their senior year of highschool. Sakura had a couple of sparklers and in trying to light them, she set Sasuke's shirt on fire.

All the screaming, and wailing led to Ino's dad too come out thinking it was an attempted burglary. After quickly putting the fire out in Sasuke's shirt, both of them ran too the car and booked it before Mr. Yamanaka could get a good look on their faces.

"Thank you for that by the way," Sasuke said gently, not looking at Sakura.

"For what? I literally set you on fire" Sakura said incredulously.

Sasuke swallowed. "I know you were trying to cheer me up because of Ni-san's passing away"

A silence ensued between the two of them.

"I miss him."

"Aa."

 _Do you think he would be proud of where I am and what I did with my life?_ He wanted to ask, but it seemed like rocks were lodged in his throat. His throat seemed too always close up when talking about his beloved brother.

Instead he shifted his hand a little bit, and his pinkie made contact with Sakura's small pinkie.

Sasuke held in his breath. The air became so still, and it seemed even the world was watching what Sakura would do next. Would she take her hand away? What the hell was he thinking?

Just when Sasuke was thinking about just throwing himself off the roof of his car, Sakura shifted just a little bit, and her pinkie grasped his in a silent promise.

No one looked at each other

The two sat in a comfortable silence watching the beautiful sky above them, feeling warm despite the cold night.

 **A/N: I'm really happy with the direction this story is going in so far, and I'm really excited for you guys too read the next few chapters (things get a little wild hehehe) so stay tuned! I hope you guys feel the same way. Please don't hesitate too review! They make me so happy even if it's simple.**


End file.
